An Adventure of of a Lost Witch
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: 'Fate' decides that after Voldemort regains his body, Lyra needs a much needed Vacation. But upon meeting 'Fate', he forgets to mention two things to the 14 year old. One- she is going to be dragged on a quest to reclaim a homeland, and Two- Cedric got dragged along by the landed in a totally different place that her. Oh did she mention that there's a dragon involve? REWRITE UP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Disclaimer- This story is based off another fan fiction called Harry Potter and the Hobbit's tale by Partially Obsessed so if this seems rather similar to her story I apologize but please give my story a chance as well as check out her story.**

**Author's Notes - I'm just adding this to tell you that Lyra's scar isn't going to be a lightning bolt but is more like a slash across her face starting a little above her left bow before going down and ending by her her right jawline**

Tell me have you ever heard of the story of The Hobbit and The Witch? You know the one where a young Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins, the one who was more or less tricked by an old, slightly meddlesome wizard to go on an adventure with a company of dwarfs who were planning to take back their homeland. Oh, did I mention that these dwarfs wanted dear Mr. Baggins to steal from a dragon.

If you haven't heard of Bilbo Baggins than perhaps you have heard of Lyra Potter, the girl who lived. The one who lived through the infamous killing curse with only a single scar and the death of her parents, Lily and James Potter, as a result. Her scar was a rather large one it was on her face, it began a bit above her left brown and extended across her face and disappeared behind her right ear. Lyra Potter as much as she had detested herself knew that she was meant to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Though not by herself like many people in the wizardry world are leading her to think, for to defeat this great evil she must face another evil to realize the answer to defeat her own.

If you still don't know who I am taking about then just maybe this story will be just as surprising as it was for those involved. It has started in the early morning of the Shire, nothing or no one of interest moving about all that much as the Sun was just coming up from the horizon. In a vast field outside of the Shire, there was a young girl of man, no older than 14 who laid in the tall grass, not moving. In fact the only hint that even gave her the appearance of being alive was the rise and fall of her chest But with the many wound that covered her body that to was doubtful.

This young girl was Lyra Potter,a student of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before she had arrived in the current field she had just barely escaped the newly revived Dark Lord, Voldemort. It had seemed that the third task had been staged to make Lyra the winner so she could be kidnapped and have her blood used to give the man she hated above all else a new body. She had found herself some what twice unlucky since she taken Cedric to the graveyard with her as well, since they had decided to make it a full round Hogwarts win. Then she had a lucky break when Cedric hit his head on a rock and knocked himself out, which to the slimy rat Bastard Wormtail gave the appearance of being dead. She had then been pinned to an angel statue and watch as he performed the sick,dark ritual that gave Voldemort a body once again

It was only then was she was released from the statue's grip but only to end up in a duel that if she lost she would surely die. She had fought to the best of her ability but most of the time all she did was run from the spells that were shot at her from not only Voldemort but dark spells from his oh so loyal Death Eaters. Like everyone would at that moment she would say that she fought bravely to defend her life but in truth she did more running than spell casting, anyone who said otherwise would be lying through their teeth, she had ran like a coward. She knew that she didn't stand a chance against nearly ten fully grown and trained wizards and witches.

It wasn't until her and Voldemort were at a standstill that she was give her chance at escaping his clutches. Her parents ghost had somehow come forth and distracted the Dark Lord and his followers long enough for her to make a break to Cedric's prone body and summon the cup. It was there a Valar chose to act to place his Maiar in place to shape her destiny into one much different from one that a certain meddling coot had been shaping for her. Which was how the young witch found herself in a field injured, alone, and as well unconscious.

This was where the merge of the story of a Young Hobbit, Young Witch, as well as the Unfortunate Wizard ( But that won't be for some time) began.

Lyra winced in pain as she woke up, sitting up in the tall grass she could say the least she could rule out being dead so afterlife was out of the question. So the only options she could think of was that the port key had messed up and sent her and Cedric somewhere that wasn't Hogwarts.

As Lyra looked beside and all around her she had found a noticeable missing older teen and stupid crystal cup. Feeling the sudden surge of panic, she quickly let her hand rest on her want holster, something that gave her some relief when felt that her wand was there, she could at least defend herself somewhat if she was attacked. She was sure that Cedric could take care of himself, so she had to take care of her first problem, where the bloody hell was she?

"Oh! Thank goodness you're alive and well. I was so worried that you might be dead or really hurt. Here I thought I might have needed to run back home to get the doctor." a small man said coming out of the tall grass, he was a fairly good shape and he had a friendly smile on his face

Looking at him, she couldn't think of any way this little man could be a threat. He wore a simple overcoat vest and tucked in shirt with a pair of nice pants. The only possible way he could harm her was hit her with the tall stick he was using for a walking stick. As she sat up she took another notice of this small man's features, her had usually large feet (for someone his size) and slightly pointed ears.

"Oh. Um. Do you mind telling me where I am and who you are?" Lyra asked the small man simply and politely.

The little man then looked a little put out, which made Lyra frown. She didn't do anything to offend him he was such a kind man, while still a stranger he was nice enough to check to make sure that she wasn't dead. Not many people who knew her would do that thanks to what her uncle did to what Little of a reputation she had.

"You know young Lady it is polite to introduce yourself first before asking someone for their own name" the man said with a small huff as he crossed his arms in displeasure.

Lyra just stared at the man as if he was insane, but soon her disbelief turned into embarrassment at what the man said.

"Oh. Sorry about that. My name is Lyra Evans."Lyra replied to the small man, with a little caution, while she really doubted that this guy was working for Voldemort, but on the very unlikely case that she would be followed by whatever brought her here, so if they were looking for a Lyra Potter it may throw them off if they don't know they had to look for a Lyra Evans. Plus if she was stuck here it would be nice to be able to escape her unwanted title of the girl who lived.

"Well Miss Lyra Evans, it's a great pleasure to me you. Now as for your questions you're just outside the Shire, Home of the Hobbits and my name is Harry Lightfoot." The newly introduced Harry said to Lyra.

Lyra was definitely not in her world anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Lyra didn't know how or even why but she found herself following Harry back to this Shire place by the insistence of Harry. She was pretty sure it was the blood on her arm that had him worried, in fact it was likely all the blood she had on her that had him freaked. Even though she had told him that it wasn't all her blood. It just fell on deaf ears, she was going to back sure that he wasn't going to see her the scars from the dragon she fought. He seemed to be rather worried about her and it wouldn't be good to worry him like that.

Thankfully Harry wasn't one to ask her all that many questions so it made the walk to this Shire go by all the much faster, and with Harry being a rather talkative fellow when he is worried, something she really didn't mind but found it rather sweet.

Once they arrived in the Shire Harry had then proceeded to force to someone's Home and banged on the door, which it had turned out to the Hobbit's version of a Doctor. When the Hobbit doctor saw Harry with the blood covered female child of man he rushed the two in his home to treat the injured young girl. While many Hobbits wouldn't help a big person he for one never really cared for such ideas, he Nicholas Proudfoot had pride himself on being the best Healer in the Shire and he never turned someone away. He didn't care that this girl was from the race of man, she needed to be checked over and so he was going to do it

Lyra winced as she gently poked at the stitches she was given on several places, her right arm where the bastard Wormtail cut her, several on her leg from those damn spiders in the maze, the a rather long on from when she she was cut from a cutting curse from one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. She was sure if the wounds weren't magical in nature they wouldn't have been hurting this bad, but it was more likely the fact that the wounds had to be reopened so they could be cleaned properly when this Nickolas fellow saw that infections was setting in. So reopening the wounds was the reason why she was in so much pain and not because her wounds were caused by magical means. Thankfully this Nickolas wasn't like Hogwart's mother Hen Madam Poppy, and was going to made her stay in bed for a ridiculous amount of time. The only thing she was told was to take it easy and try not to break the stitches.

"I'll try not too, tearing the stitches sounds more painful than getting them so don't worry I won't and Thank you for helping me Mr. Proudfoot. Have a pleasant day."

While walking through the Shire behind Harry she found herself smiling at the carefree children running through the place, even though most girls that she knew at Hogwarts never thought about it she always imagined herself after Hogwarts having some kind of Job with children. Even despite the Dursley's efforts they were never able to poison the neighbor's minds that she had something against young children, as the saying goes actions speak louder than words. She soon realized that there was a rather odd silence between her and Harry. Looking at him she saw that he was looking at her in plain distaste which had confused her.

Maybe it was because of her clothing since the track suit she had been wearing (right before Mr. Proudfoot had given her some as the hobbit's put it, big person clothing, which had consisted of some kind of dark gray riding dress with black boots and leggings under it all. So she wasn't all that out of place now.) So it couldn't be what she was wearing anymore, so what could it be?

"We need to get you a good meal,lass. Look at you! You're pretty much a stick, with how thin you are it can not be good for your health." Harry said as he inspected her thin frame.

Lyra couldn't help but blush as the Hobbit's words, it seemed that nearly everywhere she went she met someone who showed genuine concern about her health, she always found herself touched. Though she was glad that he wasn't in the mindset of Mrs. Weasley, wanting some meat on her bones so she could pop out some grandchildren. ( Something that Lyra made Mrs. Weasley fully aware she did not plan on marrying any of her sons)

From what Lyra could see about Harry's character he was a truly good person, which thanks to Lyra's current situation she found it a nice change of pace.

Harry then began to lead her up a hill and showed her a freshly painted green door with a brass knob right in the middle. The only thing off appeared to be the odd was the marking on the door which had appeared to look to be some kind of rune.

Once they arrived at the green door, Harry gave the door a loud rough knock and moments later a male voice yelled out from the depths of the Hole in the ground.

"Go away! Nobody's home! Have a good day!" the Hobbit who lived in the home said

That had Harry fuming to the point it made Lyra took a few steps back in fear of her own safety.

"Bilbo Baggins, You open this door right now or by Arda I will break this door down myself" Harry shouted as he banged his fist against the door to lay down his wordless threat.

That alone seem to do the trick since in no time the down flew open and revealed a small curly haired man with dark eyes that seemed to be holding worry for his door that Harry had threaten to break down, and from how he acted he might just be able to do so, and have done it already

"Sorry about that Harry I was just having a little trouble with . . the door two my celled and Lobelia was suppose to come over for tea " he said sounding rather nervous more so when he caught sight of the young witch .

Harry just gave him a small evil eye before returning to her happy self. " I see Bilbo anyway, This here is Lyra Evans, she needs a place to stay and I was hoping you could house her for a bit.

That made Bilbo give her an unsure look, which then Harry added " I can personally vouch for her that she a nice girl it'll just be for a day or two then she'll be off, and if it helps she nothing like that tramp Lobelia"

At those words it seem to do the trick since she was more or less pulled inside. before the door was shut Harry called out.

"Later come by my home it's the white door with pink dots"

Lyra soon found herself talking to Bilbo about the collections of maps he had, after seeing the fancy script she saw that had read Middle Earth, that made her certain that she was in a different world.

After being offered some Tea Bilbo began to tell her about all his maps and some of his books, she found Bilbo to be a rather nice guy. Looking out the window she saw that the sun was going down.

"Excuse me Bilbo where does Rosie live? She wanted to pay her a visit in her earlier." Lyra asked her kind Host.

"Down by the river on the hill not too far from here. Are you sure you don't want to wait for tomorrow, I'm just about to start dinner", Bilbo asked sounding a little put out.

"Don't worry I'M sure I won't be long. I just have a feeling that Harry wanted me to come tonight not tomorrow." Lyra told the little Hobbit as she also began to wonder if Hobbits were all born to be polite little creatures.

"Alright then." Bilbo said right before he made her wear one of his cloaks before she stepped out into the chilly evening.

It took a little time but she soon found the white door with pink spots down by a river just like Bilbo told her, walking up she posed her arm to knock the door, but before her handmade contact with the door the flew open and reveal Harry, who was looking rather off instead of the happy carefree man she had met when she woke up hours earlier, now stood a man in her place who had an aura of power and whose eyes had a hint of something she couldn't recognize.

The man was rather tall so he seemed so out of place in a Hobbit's home, though she really could talk about being out of place. He had long silvery hair that touched the floor as he stood in what she guessed was Harry's sitting room with the fireplace and several armchairs, his clothing were rather unusual long white robes. When she really looked at his face she couldn't help but freeze.

"Ah Miss Lyra Evans, or should I say Potter?" the man asked with a hint of amusement.

Suddenly finding her backbone again she gave him a glare.

"Who are you? and where is Harry!" she demanded of the man.

In response all he did was smile at her like a child who knew a secret and wasn't planning on telling.

"That's a bit of a complicated story about little Harry.", the man began as he held his seemly all knowing smile at her.

How would it be a complicated story? He is either an intruder or he did something to Harry.

"How would it be a complicated story? Where is Harry?" Lyra snapped at the man, which the man just replied by holding his hands up as though to surrender.

"Like this." was all he said before he began to glow rather brightly which she had to look away.

Once the light went away in the man's place was the hobbit man who found her, that was when it hit. That was why he/she said that it was a complicated, Harry and him were one in the same.

"Who are you?" Lyra asked weakly.

Harry just smiled with the warmth in her eyes.

"Fate, the same one you curse at so much." Harry said with a rather mischievous smile resulting in Lyra's face turning into a tomato at the comment.

"Ah, Sorry?" Lyra said unsure what to say to the being.

This day is just full of surprises, waking up a whole other world (if Bilbo's Maps were anything to go by) then meeting the Hobbits and now the being Fate and not to forget the fact she had also seen MoldyShorts get a new body.

Harry Just smiled, "Don't worry about it Lyra. Now I'm sure that you would want to know why you are in this world. You're in a whole different world in case you haven't latched on to that fact just yet."

"Yes that would be nice and I figured that part after Bilbo showed me some of his maps that he had in his collection" Lyra said getting ready for what Fate was going to tell her, or at least hope would tell her, thanks to Dumbledore she hasn't been very hopeful that people would just plain out tell her what they mean.

"Well basically I thought I should give you a little break from those nasty little wizards in your own world. It was then simple to just send you on a vacation here to Middle Earth. Think of it being an apology for be making your life hell."

"Okay how will I be able to get home ?" Lyra asked with a feeling of dread seeping through her body.

"Oh you'll just have to get the cup back from a dragon called Smaug." Fate said a little too happy.

"That's horrible!"

"Aw don't be like that it'll be fun!"

"This is an awful apology!"

"Oh please you'll enjoy this change of pace, well after a while anyway." Fate told her before a thoughtful look was on his face. "I do suppose you would like to know what happened to that Bagger friend of your's. Do you?"

That last statement caught her attention, Cedric was here.

"What you you mean? Cedric here, in Middle Earth?" Lyra questioned both shocked and worried Lyra. Shocked that she wasn't the only one here and worried because neither one of them had any idea about how this world worked.

"To be honest lover boy was supposed to be killed by the rat when you landed in the graveyard. But dear Cedric had a misstep and knocked himself out and made the lackey think that he was already dead. Since he wasn't supposed to be here he landed somewhere else than you have love. If it helps you will find him on the way to Erabor if you decide to help you Hobbit friend" Fate said in a tone that was similar to one talking about the weather, before beginning to lead her to the door

Just before being pretty much pushed out of the door, a quiver full of arrows and a longbow were tossed into her arms.

"You need to get back to Bilbo's he'd need of a savior right now." Fate told her as she was more or less pushed out of the door.

Making her way back to Bilbo she had been walking up the hill when she had bumped into some rather looking man, she had turned to apologize.

"Watch where you're going girl." The rough man snapped at her before walking off.

Glaring at the retreating man she felt pity for which ever Hobbit had to play host to him. He seemed to have not learned any manners from wherever he's from. Once she had finally gotten back to Bag End she was greeted with the sounds of yelling burping and other things though once walking in she saw it was because Bilbo had 13 extra guest, all who were uninvited if the look on Bilbo's face was anything to go by.

When Bilbo saw her his face grew a look of horror,likely because of his so called guest's behavior. Which she couldn't help but think that if Hermione saw how they behaved while eating she'd probably hex them into next week.

"Please don't think that this is a normal occurrence for me. These dwarfs just showed up out of the blue." Bilbo told her while trying to remain calm all while nearly being on the verge of a breakdown.

"Dear Bilbo whatever is the matter?", an elderly voice asked.

Turning she saw an elderly man in grey robes walk over to Bilbo putting a hand on his shoulder. When he noticed her he just gave her an odd look like he could sense something from her, which really wouldn't be all that surprising. If he sensed something it was her magic if not that then he was wondering about about her, a human being in a Hobbit Hole.

"Perhaps it's the the group of dwarfs that to have seem to shown up without invitation." Lyra piped up as she adjusted the quiver and her bow on her shoulder as Bilbo attempted to calm down.

"Well young lady who are you exactly and how are you acquainted with my friend", the elderly man asked

"Oh. Gandalf this is Lyra Evans, I'm just housing her for Harry. So why are there dwarfs in my house!" Bilbo told the old man before one of the dwarfs walked up to the irritated hobbit.

"Excuse me what should I do with my plate?" He asked politely

At least this one had some manners, just as she was about to take it to the kitchen another dwarf popped up and tossed it to one that was beside the kitchen door who tossed it in the kitchen ( and hopefully was caught by another). Lyra was then finding herself moving about Bilbo's small hallway in all sorts of ways to avoid being hit by flying plates and bowls. Then when some of the dwarfs began to play like children with the silverware that was when it got real interesting when they began to sing all while still tossing Bilbo's plates and bowls about.

Which she was sure the dwarfs with the blond braids and the one with stubble were making sure that she stayed in between the two apparently trying to make a game out of it if the smiles were anything to go by as she side stepped a group of plates going by her head. At least quidditch was good for one thing and that reaction time. Thankfully it came to a stop and to her surprise Bilbo's dishes were in one piece despite all the abuse they just endured.

Just a moment later she soon found the two dwarfs who had been throwing things past her in front of her giver her a bow.

"Hello Fili (Blond Braids) and Kili (Stubble)," they said as one with a bow, " At your service Mi'lady."

"Lyra Evans, it's nice to meet you two", she said with a smile just as there was a loud knock on the door.

"He's here." Gandalf said while sounding rather mystic just as several dwarfs went to the door to greet the last of their kin to arrive at Bag End.

"Gandalf. I thought you said that this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice, wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for that mark on the door." a familiar voice said rather lightly though still having a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Looking Lyra saw that it was the same person (dwarf) she had bumped into on the way back from her visit with Fate, the rather rude dwarf seem to only have been rude because he couldn't find his way to Bag End.

"What Mark? There shouldn't be any mark on that door it was painted a week ago" Bilbo said sounding rather offended at the mention of a mark on his door.

Gandalf just gave a rather merry like smile appearing to think of all this in good humor.

"There is a mark there Bilbo. I, myself put it there. Now Bilbo Baggins and Miss Lyra Evans, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said which drew their attention to her, since apparently she had been invisible to all but Fili and Kili before.

They all looked at her in distrust, and some held confusion. She wondered what made her interesting to this . The dwarf Thorin looked at her with a look that pretty much said what the young witch was thinking.

"Gandalf what makes you think I would allow some child of man to travel with us, and a girl no less. She's probably never seen battle before much less handled a weapon. Same with the Hobbit" The leader of the Dwarfs said to the old wizard.

"You shouldn't judge her by her age and gender Thorin, she can be a great help on the quest. She is much like myself capable of magic.", Gandalf Said while Thorin didn't look like he believed him.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin demanded of her and Bilbo.

"Well I have some skill in conkers if you must know but I don't see how that is even relevant", Bilbo said in a sarcastic tone while give Thorin the evil eye (which Lyra thought was close to Snape's evil eye level).

Lyra was rather surprised that the hobbit had done that even with the serious air around him.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar", Thorin sneer before turning the young witchling. "What of you girl?"

Lyra narrowed her eyes at Thorin as she had some rather unwanted memories come to the surface at being called girl in a harsh tone.

"Magic is my weapon of choice as it's the only one I know" Lyra said to the leader of the Dwarfs.

In response Thorin just grunted before the dwarfs returned to the dining room and gave Thorin some food as they began to talk.

In basics it was about whether they had any back up from the other dwarfish people, which they have none. the certain people they had hoped to back them up would not. Their quest all their own.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked sounding rather unsure but also interested

A fact that Gandalf had noticed no doubt when he asked Bilbo to bring in some light.

"Don't worry Bilbo I got it. Maxima Sphera Lumous" Lyra said to her Hobbit friend before she pulled out her wand and cast the spell resulting in the room being lighten up with several glowing orbs.

With the room litten the purpose to the quest was being explained, which was basically the take back their homeland from a dragon, Smaug the same one that Fate told her

"A weapon me? Heavens no" would have the Triwizard Cup, her ticket home.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." a dwarf with a sorta looped braided beard said in a rather stern like tone (Oin, was his name if she wasn't mistaken).

At the mention a Beast Bilbo looked pale and rather frighten.

"Um, Beast?" Bilbo squeaked looking ready to wet his pants.

The conversation then went to the topic of the dragon Smaug ( which one dwarf saw fit to go in and tell Bilbo what Smaug was and what he was like according to stories), then somewhere there was a conversation about what they would do to the dragon. Though Lyra soon found herself spacing off as she thought about exactly how Fate thought that she need a vacation to Middle Earth as this world was called, and threw her into the path of a company of dwarfs that would facing off against the same dragon that she would need to steal something herself from if she wanted to go home.

Well to say the least this would be an interest time here though rather dangerous if she goes with them on this journey.

Author's Note- Yeah the ending rather bland and pretty much cuts off. Sorry about that though i had almost put in a Sherlock like Lyra. But then i lost my train of thought about that idea.

As for the spell that Lyra used that was just a idea.

Yeah the next chapter will be Lyra joining up with the dwarfs for their quest.

Now a question for you guys do any of you think that someone should gain a little interest in Lyra? Though not quite the romantic interest.

Next Chapter- Troll Cooking and Treasure Cave


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of a Lost Witch

Chapter Three- Cooking Dwarfs Troll Style

Lyra once she had actually signed the contract that Gandalf ( One of only five Wizards in this world apparently, the Istari) had left for Bilbo she had pretty much surprised the whole company with her arrival. While she figured that the company of dwarfs wouldn't like the idea of a woman coming with them, much less one as young as she was. Most of them had pretty much pretended that she wasn't there. All but two of the youngest Kili and Fili, Thorin's nephews. It was mostly because she caused them not to be the youngest even it their standards. During their hushed talks she found herself enjoying the longs rides with the two brothers. Though she did notice the looks that Thorin gave her during the times she was talking with the two. She wasn't too sure why he disliked her but she just tried to ignore the looks, but she was starting to find those looks more scary than Snape's glares.

After leaving the town of Bree she had been Surprised to find out that Kili could be rather sneaky when with pranking his brother like when he had switched Fili's and Her's belonging during the night in Bree. Needless to say Kili learned the hard way not to mess with her belonging. Especially when he had found his hands tied with his own hair in some of the most complicated knots that she knew. It took him three hours to undo them even with the help that he had from Fili. With that act she was talked to a bit more by the others but it was only little jabs like the two brothers had.

Right now they were setting up camp near the ruins of a farm house, Lyra really couldn't explain it but she had the feeling that there was something off she really couldn't place what could be putting her on edge but when she looked at the farmhouse she knew it was something big, that house didn't fall apart because of age or poor building. Something torn it apart, which she then ran off after having enough of the feeling that there was something dangerous around these parts.

The company when informing them that she was going to take a look around they all (Thorin too though very slightly), she still didn't really get why sometimes they seemed to not care about her in the sightless then they don't want her out of sight.

Looking around the rocks that she was at with her Horse Ruby she had yet to find any trace of anything that might hint to something being there. She found it rather unnerving that she could find any foot prints that might give her a clue to something that might have destroyed that farm. What ever it was she was was either large and cleaver or she was looking in the wrong place. hoped off Ruby's back as she was soon walking back to camp feeling rather dejected. She couldn't find anything but could still feel that their was something bad creeping around the forest.

"C'mon boy let's get back." Lyra said to her horse as they soon came upon the horses that belonged to the company.

"MISS EVINES" Kili's voice shouted from ahead of her she saw that he and Fili were watching the Ponies.

"So did you find out what was bothering you so much?" Fili added, while Lyra just let out a sigh.

"No while I was looking around I couldn't find no clue that gave me any idea on what it could be I still have the feeling that something is out there" and it's driving me crazy thinking that the was something out there, something big, and I couldn't find it" Lyra ranted to the two as she looked at the ponies only to notice something off.

"There were sixteen ponies right?" Lyra asked the two dwarfs brother with a slight worried sounding tone.

Was what ever creature that torn down that farm house here, did it take the two missing ponies.

"Yeah sixteen that sound right, is something wrong?" Fili asked, not at all worried.

"Count the ponies and you will see what's wrong." Lyra told the blond dwarf while she began to look around.

A moment after that both of the dwarfs Kili and Fili realized why she was on edge.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo's voice rang out from behind them.

Turning to face the Hobbit she saw that he was holding two bowls of stew (for Kili and Fili no doubt), at a more closer look she saw that he seem rather tired in both a physical and mental sense. Since she had began this journey with Bilbo she hadn't really talked with her Hobbit friend. She honestly felt rather bad for not talking to him since they left the Shire. Taking in Bilbo's tired appearance she couldn't help but feel surprised with him. From what she had gathered Hobbits never traveled outside their borders almost. The fairest Hobbit's had traveled would be to the town of Bree and that was it, so in Lyra's mind Bilbo was a very brave Hobbit. While she really didn't talk to the other Dwarfs she thought they were at least decent to her and Bilbo, all but His Royal Pain In the Arse and leader of the Company Thorin Oakenshield. To Thorin from Lyra observations he treated them no better than the sum on his boots.

"The thing is Master Baggins we were put in charge with watching the Ponies but we seem to have run into a bit of a problem" Fili told Bilbo.

"We seem to be missing two ponies, Daisy and Bungo are gone." Kili added after he finished checking to see which ponies were present.

"Well, that's not good. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked sounding rather worried for the fate of the two missing ponies.

"Uhh, no lets' not worry him as our official burglars we thought you and Mistress Evans would like to have a look in. You shouldn't have much of a problem." Fili told the Hobbit and Young Witch with a tone that pretty much said 'what could go wrong'.

"More like you don't want to get yelled out by Thorin" Lyra said as Bilbo inspected some uprooted trees.

"Well, uh...look, some-something big uprooted these trees." Bilbo said looking over several uprooted trees they found while looking over the area.

"That is what we thought." Kili said while still looking around

"Something big and possibly dangerous did this."Bilbo said more to himself than anyone else, all while looking like he was about to faint again.

"Hey there's a light! Over here stay down" Fili said as he and Kili had dragged Lyra and Bilbo over to a log that was far enough not to be seen by what was making the light.

Looking the source of the light was a camp fire, which beside the fire were three large creature with rough looking skin and tattered cloths around their waist, they were mountain trolls. One of them was tying their missing ponies up in a makeshift stable.

"Mountain Trolls, great." Lyra said already knowing that this was going to be difficult. These trolls had already taken 4 of their ponies.

But to Fili and Kili they thought they could do it with no issue, which she knew they would run into some problem while trying to save the ponies. So that was how her and Bilbo were found quietly sneaking around the Trolls campfire to the makeshift stable. Which they were able to do so with ease thankfully. So when they got to the ponies they both began working on freeing the ponies but it had proven to be harder than they thought with the fact the ropes were almost as thick as Bilbo was.

Lyra cursed silently as the slicing curse she was trying to use was barely even cutting through the twine it was made of. She couldn't risk a cutting curse since she might spook the ponies and her and Bilbo can kiss their lives goodbye. Turning to the left she cursed as she saw Bilbo sneaking up behind one of the trolls. The witch's eyes were nearly popping out of her head.

'What is that idiotic Hobbit thinking!' Lyra thought watching Bilbo scamper towards what could be his death.

Turning to her left to see how Bilbo was going he was doing her eyes nearly shot out of her head. He was sneaking up to the trolls,

'What is he doing is he insane!'Lyra thought as she watched Bilbo dodge around the Trolls she knew that she couldn't yell risking Bilbo's chance of doing whatever he was trying to accomplish.

Watching she saw Bilbo try to pull something out of one of the trolls belt thing, Looking closely (as well as she could this far away) she saw that it was some kind of home made knife. That was it he was trying to get so they could free the horses. Though while she watched the Hobbit dodged around the trolls she felt that he was going to get caught by them. She was proven right just moments later.

Lyra's eyes widen as she saw one of the trolls grabbed Bilbo, did the Troll hear Bilbo?

A thought that quickly went flying out the window as the troll grabbed Bilbo and used the poor Hobbit as a handkerchief. She really did thick it was funny, she also knew that this was no time for laughing.

"Argh! the troll screamed seeing Bilbo in his handkerchief as she backed away from the horses to figure out a way to make a distraction so Bilbo could get away from the trolls.

Circling the Trolls' camp sight she found a rather tall and thick tree that would be perfect to use to shoot some arrows at the trolls. Looking back at where Bilbo was she saw that her was trying to get away from the trolls. She quickly lifted herself and began to climb up it quickly, for once her cousin's game of chasing her through the neighborhood was actually coming in handy. It allowed her to climb trees fairly quick. by the time she got up and was possible out of reach. The others were being stuffed in bags and others being tied to a large stick to be roasted. It seemed that climbing that tree took longer than she had first thought.

The trolls seem to be fighting with Bilbo about how to cook the dwarfs, seeing one of the Trolls pick up Bombur and looking ready to take a bite of him.

"Stop you're making a big mistake!" Lyra shouted down from the tree which drew not only the trolls attention but also the dwarfs.

"Who are you"

"What do you mean big mistake"

"Can we cook that?"

Lyra felt her heart begin to race as she saw the trolls attention got to her.

"I'm a forest fairy and by mistake I mean that these dwarfs are infected. . . with worms in their tubes." She said quickly which caused an uproar among them and for the troll holding Bombur to drop him back into the pile of dwarfs in disgust.

Until someone did something and they ally began to yell about how big there parasites were.

"How do we know you're not trying to trick up like the burgalahobbit. Are you taking us for fools!" One of the trolls yelled at her banging his fist on the tree which caused her to lose her grip in the tree and fall to the ground.

Lyra was quickly able to get back up on her feet and get out of way when one of the trolls attempted to grab her.

"I'm not!" she shouted at them, " You see these dwarfs are riddled to the brim with all sorts of parasites. It's a very nasty business. I'm just trying to save you the pains of an early death. If you eat these dwarfs you are going to be dead within a couple days."

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's voice shouted from a large rock that he was standing.

Gandalf used his staff to break off part of the rock and reveal the rising sun causing the trolls to begin rive in pain as they began to turn into stone. With the troll ordeal over she proceeded to cut the dwarfs out of the sacks they got stuck in with some help from Gandalf who helped her some.

Soon after everyone was free and had gathered their weapons , and Thorin had questioned Gandalf on his reappearance they (on Thorin's order) began their search for the trolls cave. What they wanted the troll's cave she had no idea.

When they had finally found the cave it was nearing midday. To say the least it sure smelt like something a troll had lived in it wrecked to high heaven of Troll. having more or less been dragged in the cafe which was full of gold coins chest of weapons and other odds and ends. Looking around she was surprised that the trolls had such things. Looking at one of the creates that was filled with several swords she made her way up to crate to look for a sword that she could use if she ran out of arrows or needed to fight in close range.

While she hoped that she wouldn't need to do anything like that it was better to be safe than sorry. While looking though them she found she really couldn't find anything since most of the blades seemed to have rusted with age. until she noticed something that was behind the crates that she was looking through. Moving the crate she then saw what caught her eye.

It was a long sword that reminded her of swords that the Queen of England used to knight people but it was of a much finer quality. What caught her attention the most was the small engraving of a Lily just above the hilt. The sword itself was rather simple but it also held a great beauty about it, the most amazing thing about it was the blood red blade, picking it up she wiped the webs that was accumulate on the sword and strapped the belt that it was attached to around her waist. Before she left the foul smelling cave she took the chance to fill up several small purses with some of the gold coins. She may need to pay someone off or if she lost Ruby buy a new horse. so it was better to be safe than sorry.

While she was exiting the cave she saw Bofur, Nori and Gloin burying a chest for what they called a long term deposit. Once out she greedily took a breath of fresh air just as Ruby glazed in to the real small outcropping, her black stead just nuzzled against her side as she waited for the others to leave the cave. She soon found herself falling into a very light sleep which allowed her to get very little sleep.

Just as soon as the young witch had closed her eyes she soon found herself wide and ready when the sound of someone yelled about about Thieves fire and murder. But she quickly calmed down with the fact that Gandalf had recognized him as a friend, but didn't make her any less jumpy thanks to the way of his arrival.

Though she did find his rabbit's rather adorable, she also found this Radagast on the same level of strangeness on the same level as her fellow Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood. While odd their was reason to his madness. She also found similarity to her friend Nevil Longbottom due to their fondness of plants.

As Gandalf talked to his fellow wizard she found herself wondering where they would go next from what she saw the map they had been using they would be passing over the misty mountains very soon if she wasn't mistaking.

Her thoughts were then cut short with the arrival of a large wolves like creatures that the dwarfs called Wargs. After they killed the beast she had the feeling they would be seeing more like things like that very soon.

Author's note- There you have it chapter three I hope you like it. Next chapter the elves and possibly Aragon/Strider/Estel along with them (I'm pretty sure during the Hobbit he's like Ten Years so don't expect any kind of future romance with the future Ranger). So next is Rivendell, tell me what you liked what you thought about how Lyra handled her confrontation with the Trolls.

Also since the Company stayed with the elves can u people send in some little misadventures Lyra can have while in Rivendell? Anyway see you next time


	4. Chapter 4

**An Adventure of a Lost Witch **

**Note- I have placed a disclaimer in chapter one so please check it out if you feel like seeing it here it is- **

**Disclaimer- This story is based off another fan fiction called Harry Potter and the Hobbit's tale by Partially Obsessed so if this seems rather similar to her story I apologize but please give my story a chance as well as check out her story.**

**Chapter Four**

"Warg- Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said the Warg (aka the freakishly large wolf) was killed in a combined effort of Kili and Dwalin.

"Orc-pack?" Bilbo asked fearfully while gripping the hilt of a newly required sword, which she could relate to how the Hobbit was feeling as she had a grip on her own sword hoping to be prepared if another one of those Wargs popped in again.

They _**really **_needed to get a move on.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded of Thorin looking rather murderous. Which to Lyra, she found childish, while she could stand the dwarf, she could spot a person with alot of pride toward something and for Thorin that was his people. It was plain as day that Thorin's ego wouldn't allow him to do something reckless such as spill secrets like a fool.

"No one." Thorin said sounding insulted.

"Who did you tell!" Gandalf pressed, right before she whacked him with the sheaths of her sword.

"Ouite the both of you we need to move so we don't get killed so let's get on the move before the wargs and those orcs catch us and kill us!" Lyra nearly hissed at the two which to her secret pleasure caused several members to back away from her rather shocked at the change of personality

"No One I swear. Now what in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin question as if she had done nothing just moments before. Though Lyra noticed the side way looks that she received from Thorin like she was about bite someone's head off much like moments before.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf replied with a much cooler tone but it still held the standard worry.

"We need to get out of here!" shouted Dwalin as he looked all around the tree holding his hammer ready to attack if any wargs came to them as she heard a faint sound of hissing which gave her an idea.

"We can't! We have no ponies. they bolted" Ori shouted in a panic.

"I'll drive them off." Lyra said just as Gandalf's friend Radagast said the same.

"No!" the company yelled at her.

"Ruby is a fast horse so you don't' need to worry about me and I also have a plan" Lyra said as she walked over to the bush that was behind Ori and Kili and pulled out three snakes that are going to be her best friends. Two coral snakes and a black mamba. " I'm going to use these guys to bite the orcs and the wargs"

"_SStupid girrl how dare you grab me" _the Black mamba hissed at her and got ready to bite her.

"_Don't bother black one. I fought and killed the Serpent King and lived your bite would do anything" _Lyra hissed at the Mamba who then saw it in his best interest to behave.

"_What is you wish speaker" _the two coral snakes asked.

The snakes then curled around her arms.

"_Help me take out a pack of wargs and orcs that is all I ask." _Lyra told them before she hopped on Ruby and took off before she could explain what she did to the company with Radagast.

The snakes seem to rather enjoy the speed that Ruby was going, running past the Orc pack they were soon in pursuit.

She lead Ruby to begin to run circles around them. When she saw an orc getting close to her with a sword she tossed the Black Mamba at it, and the Mamba digged into the orc's skin.

Radagast much like her was running around the orcs in circles, taking a quick look around she saw the company running behind some rocks being lead by Gandalf.

When the next orc came close to her the coral snakes leaped from her arms and attacked while she drew her sword as she then felt an adrenaline rush as she drew her sword as she lead the Orcs away from the others. Well she had thought she did until she heard yells coming from the general direction that the company was at.

Pulling at Ruby's reins she swallowed as she raced after the orcs who head to where the yelling and harsh barks were coming from before it was silenced. As she closed in on the Orcs she swung her sword and so say the least some heads were rolls.

Just as she was closing into the Orcs she suddenly found herself falling off the back of Ruby as he sprouted a pair of wings. To her surprise. Lyra watched In awe at the display that Ruby was doing as he charged through the packs of orc s with practiced ease. Lyra was amazed at the fact Ruby was a pegasus, while they existed in her world but they were like Phoenix in the fact they are rare much like the fire birds from what she remembered in the couple hundred years less than 50 had been seen.

At the sound of a snarl she turned around only to find a wary and orc living at her which she hadn't reacted in time enough and she was trapped in the jaws of the large wolf like creature and the orc then attempted to take her head.

Lyra trying to be quick to act raised her sword to block but found herself slipping and the orc's blade then dug into her shoulder moments before the wary flung her to a near by rock that was several feet away. She coughed as she tried to get up only to fall down as she was then realizing just how bad her wounds were. Looking at the Orc and his warg she saw the evil grin as he stalked up to her looking quite ready to finish her off. Looking around quickly she tried to find her sword only to find it out of reach.

Just as the orc was only about a few feet away, a horn sounded and several arrows came flying. Forcing herself up she saw about 7 men on horseback wearing some rather unusual arrow seemed more for decoration than actually fight from what she could see and her very small knowledge about armor. The seven men took the orcs down as if they were flies.

Falling down she attempted to get back up as she saw two of the seven men get off their horses and began to walk over to her. Feeling herself about to black out she backed away unsure if these men were friend or foe.

Falling over yet again Lyra finally felt the how injured she was. At that time the two men had made there way over to where she was on the ground, she could barely make out any features.

Right now she was positive about two things right now, one was that she was losing a lot of blood and two she was just really hoping these people weren't also evil. Seeing the two over her she attempted to get away but she found herself too weak, turning her head she could nearly see them with her vision going black. The only things she could make out was that she was that they both had dark hair and pointed ears. As the young witch fell into the darkness of her mind the last thing she heard was some male voice said something in an authoritative tone in some smooth regal sounding language.

Author's Note- Sorry About this chapter being so short. The part of the snakes seemed like it could have been done better. For those of you who think that the dwarfs would have done a better job at stopping Lyra I agree. Any way the next couple chapters will be bits of Lyra's time in Rivendell the option of sending in suggestions is still open. Also check out the Poll I have on my profile, Should Lyra have some kind of Elfish Heritage?


	5. Chapter 5

Lyra wasn't all to sure how long she had been asleep or where those men had taken her after she fell unconscious. Looking around the room as she sat up (with sharp pain from her side and oddly her arm) it was a rather beautiful room with high ceilings and large windows. The room seemed to have a nature theme going through the room, not to mention the strong presence of magic all around her. As she got off the bed and on to her feet the young witch realized that she wasn't wearing her usually skirt and shirt that she had gotten from Rosie while in the Shire.

It seemed that whoever had healed Lyra had been kind enough to give her some new (and rather nice) clothing to wear. It was a light green off shoulder gown with long sleeves that held close to her arms giving them an appearance of glovelets. The gown also had a sash of sorts around her waist, the skirt had pretty much pooled around feet as she stood up and began to walk towards the door.

Opening the door she looked around the hall from the doorway to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one she began to walk through the hallway in a hope to find someone who could tell her where she was. Turning the corner she had found herself bumping into someone. Looking at the being she bumped into the young witch found herself becoming rather flushed. She had bumped into one of the most beautiful beings she had ever seen, he had long pale blond hair that went to about to the middle of his back with the bluest eyes that Lyra had ever seen which appeared to be appearing even brighter than they were with his pale skin and silvery clothes.( and not to mention the glow that was coming from him giving the beautiful being an inhuman feel about him)

"I see that you have awoken Mistress Evans the Heir of Ignotus." beautiful elf said as he took a hold of her arm and began to be lead back the way she came, "But it would be best if you return to the halls of healing. Your wounds still need to be tended to, they are still fairly fresh."

Lyra didn't object to the elf's request finding herself too entranced by the beautiful being in front of her.

"Um? Who are you and where am I?" Lyra asked once she was seated on the bed she was one when she woke up.

"My name is Glorfindel of Rivendell as for where you are, This is Rivendell one of the last Homely Houses of Middle Earth. I do have to say you are one of the more interesting Maiar that I have had the pleasure of meeting. Not many beings that I know would face a pack of Orcs alone with only a sword to aid them." The blond elf told her while she found herself unable to sit still under his gaze though she did have her interest peeked at the mention of whatever a maiar.

"Maiar? What's a maiar?" Lyra asked the elf as he made himself comfortable at a chair beside the bed. Since he didn't answer right away she had the gut feeling she wasn't going to be liking the answer.

"You don't know? This is rather unusual, the Valar would usually inform their Maiar their champion or chosen one of their status in some form. They are a person place in Middle Earth with the task to help shape it's foundation" Glorfindel told her with a rather thoughtful look on his face.

While Glorfindel was looking thoughtful, Lyra had a hunted look in her eyes.

'Chosen One. Great just what I need. I'm already a chosen one for those thrice damn magicals back home. Just what i need being a chosen one for another world and one that half the time she's clueless about.' Lyra thought bitterly as she pulled her legs to her chest.

Looking back at the elf he was now looking at her with a blank expression, no emotion showing on his smooth face, then out of no where the had cupped her face in his hands.

"Is there something that troubles you Heir of Ignotus?" he asked while cupping her face, which to her embarrassment was becoming rather flushed.(a fact that she really couldn't be blamed for since add a young teenager and a _very _handsome elf and you are bound to get an embarrassed teen).

"Nothing that you need to worry about!" Lyra nearly shouted as she backed away (as much as she could while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I see, I will not press you for answers but I will hope that you will confide in me before you and your companions leave to continue your quest. While I can not stop you fate in this world you find yourself in, I can however possibly provide some relief of the burden that we share." Glorfindel said to her which caught her attention.

"A burden we share?" Lyra questioned

"I was brought back from Lord Mando's Halls so in the future I can assist Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond should be here soon to talk about something he found while he had tended to your wounds. I'm sure I'll see you around while you are here in Rivendell so I'm sure that we'll be talking soon. Farewell for now Lady Evans heir of Ignotus." Glorfindel said as another elf came in one wearing autumn colored robes with a silver crown wrapping around his head.

" I see that you have met Glorfindel Lady Evans. Now it is a surprise that you are able to move around so freely after receiving such wounds that would leave the most seasoned warriors bed ridden for at least several days." the Elven Lord told her with a kind smile.

Lyra just let out a small chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head while she was a little flushed at the praise of her healing abilities.

"A bite from a over sized wolf isn't the worst wound I have received, Milord." Lyra said.

"I see would that wound have something to do with the fact that the warg that bit you was dying from poisoning shortly after it bit you?" Elrond asked her. "Earlier when I was healing you I noticed that your blood had a very odd characteristic it had spects of some kind of black mass with silvery spots with in it."

That statement stopped Lyra in her tracks some kind of black mass in her blood with some other kind of silvery liquid was in her blood. She then began to rack her brain to think of what it could be, then it hit her. The basilisk that she killed two years ago. She never got a proper examination since it was beyond Madam Pomfrey's ability and every time she attempted to go to any wizard hospital or clinics she was dragged back to her relatives by some random person who if she had to guess was in some way connected to Dumbledore.

"Um a Basilisk, the Serpent King. I was bit by one while trying to save some one who had gotten kidnapped and no one was doing anything about it." Lyra answered. "It's not killing me is?"

"Have no fear the venom seemed to be inactive so to say, it seemed that whatever the silver like substance is would also be be the reason you are alive from both the bite, and seem to have helped you heal as fast as you did as well as other things."Elrond told her while answering but also questioning her as well.

"I think that would be phoenix tears, when i was bit I nearly did die but luckily for me I have the Phoenix ,Fawkes save me by crying on my arm." Lyra told the man. "And what did you mean by other things?"

"It seemed that your muscle tissue and bones are a bit more denser than normal and there is a possibility of an extended life. If I had to place a number on just how long a life than you may live it could several hundred or even several thousands years old." Elrond explained

Lyra then found herself feeling rather numb. She could possible out live all her friends and family, she could barely believe it. Looking back at Lord Elrond she saw he was giving her a small look of pity.

"I'm sorry that this isn't anything you have expected but I thought it would be best to tell you so later on you would worry about you weren't aging because of something unnatural and dark. Now that is done I need to do a full body examination due to some worrisome marks that my daughter found while she had dressed you . Now it will be rather hands hands on" Elrond told her, she took a moment before she nodded and allowed him to continue.

Elrond first began to examine her arms with making sure that there wasn't anything that could prove dangerous on the quest while also checking pulse, and her temperature, before moving on to other places of her body he sides. Which when Elrond began to inspect there had asked her to lift her dress up so he could have a better look which she had complied though she did feel rather flushed about the situation but understood that he needed to do. As she held her dress over head she felt his hands tense in anger several times as he poked and prodded her sides more so when he was checking the area around her ribs and stomach. He had also asked her several horrid (in her opinion but she understood that they were important) questions none the less about things like how she passed waste, how many times, her cycle and several other things.

"Now Lady Lyra why is it that you seem seem to have multiple scars that seem to have inflicted by a whip and have used for multiple years as well as the many small scars that were caused by a small knife." Elrond questioned while attempting to hide his rather oblvious anger.

She froze in surprise in what she saw in the Elven Lords eyes, the need to help. Even with the fact she never tried to hide the scars nobody had ever cared to ask how she had gotten them. Hermione wasn't able to do anything in helping getting away from her relatives but was able to help her survive there in the hell hole.

"It was my aunt and my uncle." Lyra said slowly before the elven lord motioned her for to continue. "They whipped and cut just because they feared me because I had magic and for them it was pure evil. So they tried to stamp it out so every time i did magic wherever it was accidental or purposely they in short physically and emotionally tortured me and made me feel less than human. Even let my cousin beat me until I could barely walk much less breath. I had actually believed then up until I had made my first real friend, Hermione. She was the person who had helped me see that my relatives were the evil ones, at first I had thought she was trying to insult me but it was until she hit me with a book and scolded me before taking me to the school nurse that I had started to believe her."

At the end of her story she saw that the Elven Lord looked ready to murder something or someone (Her so called Family being the likely suspects).

"Why is it that you care about me? All I am is a human orphan in the wrong world, one who can't die when faced with death. Why do you seem to care so much about me?" Lyra asked confused about about how much the Elven Lord cared about her even without even knowing her.

"It is because Lady Evans I'm a father so the thought that anyone no matter the race who harm a child disgust me greatly, as well as for we Elves children are to be cared and protected since we are so longed lived so little of our lives we spend as children or have children so they are very well protected. I can already tell I can't stop you from continuing on this quest but I will say this that you can have a home here in Rivendell if that is what you wish" Elrond told her with nothing but honesty which made her smile.

"Thank you Lord Elrond that is very kind of you. I may take you up on that offer one day. So am I free to meet up with the others or will I be staying in here for another day or two?" Lyra replied while hoping that she really could get out of here, never liking the idea of staying longer than she had too.

"You'll be able to leave right now if you wish, I'll have Lindir show you to my daughter who would really like to talk to, and I'm sure you'll like some female companionship after about two months with males" Elrond told her before she dashed out of the room all while shouting about freedom, much to the amusement of the elves she passed.

Author's note- Here's Lyra awakening in Rivendell. The next chapter will be finishing up Rivendell. I did want to have at least five chapters for Rivendell but the inspiration wasn't there so the journey will soon continue.

Also I put up another poll for this story is you want to see Lyra be paired with someone. I'm thinking about it being Legolas or some other Mirkwood elf. Though more Legolas than anything, but vote on the poll and tell me who you think she should be paired with if you vote yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Notice- Attention Readers I'm looking for a Beta Reader to assist me in making sure that this story won't be full of plotholes bad grammar. So if you are a beta reader and are interested helping me PM**

**I would like to thank FelicisMagic18873 for helping me with this chapter. you're the bomb!**

Soon after Lyra had ran from the halls of healing she had been found by an elf who had introduced himself as Lindir, a servant and advisor for Lord Elrond. She had been shown to Lord Elrond's daughter's chambers.

When she had introduced herself, the first thing Arwen had suggested was that she needed a proper bath. This led to Lyra being dragged to off to where the female bathing area was, where Lyra was at the moment.

She was stripped bare the moment she walked in before being pulled to the large bathing tub that hosted several beautiful and very much nak-ed elven woman. Being around so many she had felt rather small and not to mention very ugly in comparison to them.

"I swear this isn't good for my self-confidence as a woman." Lyra muttered as she pulled her legs up to her chest. She grimced as a wave of pain went through her head before Arwen addressed her.

"Lady Lyra come here we need to wash your hair to get all that dirt and grime that you have accumulated in your travels." Arwen told her bringing her out of her thoughts and into the present.

Looking at the amiable elven princess, Lyra noticed that she held several bottles of what looked to be oils and bars of soap.

"I don't need all of these things to keep my hair clean plus from what I understand the company would be leaving in several days when the crescent moon happens so they can read something hidden on the map. These oils and soaps might leave a scent trail for the orcs and wargs to follow." Lyra said trying to persuade the elven woman from using the finely scented oils and soaps only for it to fall on deaf ears as the women began to wash her more or less against her will. While several women were washing her body, Lady Arwen had decided to take care of her hair alone as she began to attack her hair.

To the say the least she had found herself hypnotized by the way that Lady Arwen's fingers had worked through her hair. At Hogwarts there were large bathrooms for group bathing (something that from what she understood was very common during the founding and during the years other people through the ages found that they liked the idea mostly the girls so they could pamper to their special needs with their hair and skin.), many enjoyed them but Lyra was never fond of them after during first year some older girls insulted her about the scars. After that she stuck with the showers in the dorms.

"Nonsense and don't worry about the scents they will only last for a few hours. So while you're here you will be able to have some much needed care for your hair and skin." a light brown haired elven woman said who was to right who was taking a look her hands making her feel like a bath wasn't the only thing that she was going to be getting with the looks that the elven women were giving her.

Even the beauties before attacking her with more beauty products than they likely had at their disposal she couldn't help but smile at these women. While she no doubt had scars all over her body, she could see that some of these women had several scars (though not as horrid looking at her own). If she had to guess it seemed that the elves didn't share the idea that women couldn't fight.

Even back in her home world women in the wizardry world were more expected to be a trophy wife more than a contributor to a family in financial sort of way, from what she was told by Remus during the last war the women were told to stay out of and weren't allowed to fight in legal means though some woman like her mother just fought in the war anyways.

So she had found herself rather liking the idea that women were seen as equal.

"So Lady Lyra I heard that my father had offered you a place here to call home. Have you given any thought to his offer" Arwen asked her as she washed the soaps and oils off of her hair and body.

"I have, but first I have to succeed in this quest and tie the loose ends back home before I agree to anything. But I shall say this, I do hope to return here and greet this place as a home." Warmth gazed her words as Lyra told the women of how she felt.

Lyra would take the deepest delight to calling Rivendell her home, but she knew that she needed to help the dwarfs for she had promise herself to help even if they didn't want it and she didn't plan on stopping now. Then she needed to go home so she could at least say goodbye, her friends and family didn't deserve her disappearing like that no matter how much she loved middle earth.

Truly she did find Middle Earth to be more of a home than her own so despite the fact that this world could be called medieval compared to her own. She found it better since you earn your reputation not gaining it through the deaths of others. Plus they never heard of her before now and never heard of the wretched title of Girl-Who-Lived.

"So Lady Lyra what was it like traveling with the dwarfs? It must have been rather unpleasant with their mannerism." a light haired female elf asked.

"They're . . . rather annoying if you don't know how to deal with them. At first most of them would insult me to no end the only exception were Gandalf and Bilbo. I just ignored them to the point I didn't even talk, it took about a week before Kili, Fili and Ori were able to get a peep out of me. It was only because they somehow managed to get a toad down the front of my shirt." Lyra stopped to take a breath.

"Needless to say everyone was mad at us four for causing such noise with the exception of Bilbo and Gandalf. We had woken them up when I tried to scratch the boy's eyes out for both scaring me. Needless to say they spent a couple days with small cuts. I'm pretty sure they been calling me Spit Fire ever since if what Gandalf said is anything to go by. The one thing I don't get is the older dwarfs who I think were around before Smaug took Erebor. They act rather unusual with me" Lyra said while she decided to get some things off her chest.

"How so?" someone asked.

"They seem to dislike me and wish me gone but at the same time they don't want me out of their sight. It's rather confusing, when the quest first began I tried to ask them about it but they refused to give me a straight answer. Not even Kili Fili or even Ori would give me an answer. It's driving me insane on why they seem to dislike me yet want to protect me at the same time. The only grace was that Kili taught me the basics of archery so I wouldn't be useless." Lyra said with a huff as she was washing the suds off her body as Arwen had her hair covered.

"From the little information I have gathered through the years is that the dwarfs are as protective of their woman and by extent their children, as a dragon is of their hoards. They must be acting so because by dwarfs standards you would a young child, just like by the standards of Man you still considered one. They are likely not to mention anything because of their pride. They are rather very private about the affairs of their race." Arwen said.

"How would you this then if they are so private?" Lyra asked Arwen with a raised eyebrow.

"Observations of my father through the dealings with dwarfs he has had throughout many years." the Elf Princess told her and she led her out of the tub and over to a bench that had several large and fluffy towels.

The elf women were treating her as if she can't dry herself off. Once the women were done drying (even with the complaining she did while they just laughed and chuckled at her in good spirit)

One of the elven women had seen the dress she had been wearing and apparently it had been a nightgown much to her embarrassment once she realized that earlier that Lord Elrond's advisor had seen her in her night clothing (which had had explained the faint flushed look her had when he had found her) as well as Lord Glorfindel (which made her face nearly glow red at the mere thought). Lyra couldn't believe that she had ran around in night clothing in the middle of broad daylight, so she guess it was lucky that the same Elven woman who realized it was kind enough to go and get her something else to wear.

Feeling her hair as she waited she was marveled at how silk-like her hair felt like, it had been quite some time since her hair felt this nice. Last time she had ever tried doing anything with her hair was when a fellow Ravenclaw asked her to the Yule Ball, To say the least it really didn't work out.

As Lyra thought about the Yule ball, she suddenly found her thoughts leading to a whole different direction.

'Who brought me to Rivendell in the first place?'

Her thoughts must have been displayed on her face since Arwen then brought her back to the present.

"Lady Lyra is something amiss? You seem troubled " Arwen had asked looking genuinely worried about her, which sent a nice warm feeling (something that has been happening a lot lately) through her chest.

"Oh, don't worry it's not a big deal. I was just wondering who had brought me here to Rivendell. I would like to thank them. My vision was rather blurry before I passed out so i wasn't able to get a very good look at them all that I remember is that there were three one had blond hair, and I think that it was Lord Glorfindel. Then there were two dark haired elves. I want to thank them, something I didn't do to Lord Glorfindel when he had taken me back to the halls of the healings, though I shall do so when I see him and those dark haired elves that found me. Had they not I'm sure I would have been ripped to shreds by that wargs." Lyra said to the dark haired elf woman.

Arwen was then quiet for a few long moments, with a deep thoughtful look on her face. It felt like years before Arwen said anything.

"I do believe that it would've been my brothers Elladan and Elrondir. But it's nearing nightfall so they have likely retired to their chambers introductions would have to wait for another time; after we are done here I'll show you to the chambers you can use while your company is here." Arwen told her with a kind smile that made Lyra think that it might be sometime before she saw the others again. (Not that she minded with the exception of Fili, Kili, Bilbo and the little sweetheart Ori.)

Much to her joy the Elf maiden Tressa had returned with clothing for her, being handed the dress she nearly dropped it in surprise. The elves here seem to really like fancy clothing, hell the nightgown was better than the dress she wore to the Yule Ball.

It was an empire bodice dress with a square neckline that appeared to have three different layers of silk fabric. The top two layers were green sheer silks and under that there was a brown almost bronze like heavy solid silk. The top had a halter neck line with ribbons exposing the top of her back and finish it off it was two arm cuff that made sleeve like accessories made out of similar fabrics like that of her dress and for footwear was a pair of simple slip on sandals with straps that kept them one her feet by the straps that were wrapped around her ankles, thankfully the only thing they to her hair was loosely braid in back.

The dress was beautiful though she did feel a bit overdressed; she wasn't very use to clothing this fine. Letting out a small chuckle as she thought of the reaction her relatives would have seeing her in this dress.

Arwen was wearing a dark purple dress that was a cross folded bust and sleeves with a tied and gather front then a long tapered skirt that gave her a slight train, the dark color of the dress had made Arwen's natural elven glow brighter.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

After they both were dressed Arwen then began to lead her through several rather long hall ways, though stopping several times to help her up when she tripped on the hem of her dress. They were passing through the gardens a place her brothers like to walk around this time of day.

The garden Lyra felt amazed by all the plants that seem to grow with the magic that this valley seemed to possess. They were passing by a tall wall hedge when a dark haired elf was walking their way with a brisk pace and seem to be either upset or borderline furious. Lyra found the last part to be a bit hard to tell, these elves were pretty much masters at the poker face.

The elf shared quite a few characteristics of Lord Elrond she could pretty much say that these he was nearly perfect carbon copies of Lord Elrond though without the aged look that the elven lord had and more of a smoother jawline

"Arwen, is this the girl who me and Elladan found near the Hidden Passage with Lord Glorfindel?" the elf who was now identified as Elrohir, as he began to look her over likely to find some fault in her.

Something that was frankly making her feel a bit uncomfortable and she found herself swaying side to side.

"Yes this is Lady Lyra Evans heir to Ignotus." Arwen said as Lyra's eyes widen in surprise.

How would Lady Arwen know her ancestor?

"Through I do believe I saw her earlier running away from the Hall of Healing. Which I have to say your leave of the Halls of Healing was the most humorous one we have seen. Even the rangers who don't like staying put don't do what you had done."

Lyra had found her face heating up at the mention of her leaving of the halls, all three of the elves just laughed at her reaction.

"I don't like having to lie down and rest for long periods of time" she muttered

"I did hear father muttering about how you got some of those scars of yours. I am most interested in why a 12 year old child of man killed the beast and not someone with more experience."

"Simple they were a bunch of morons who couldn't do anything without some sacrificial lamb to hide behind." Lyra said simply as both elves looked shocked at what she said.

"I'm sure every elf here would have to agree with you since we find that they leave it up to a child to solve their problems horrid." Arwen told with another one of her beautiful smiles.

"And with the list of injuries you have received from them, we find it amazing that you are still alive and not a shell of a person with the trauma you endured. Most of the seasoned warriors would have found themselves broken in spirit but you are quite a special case Lady Lyra." Elrohir said to her, before turning to Arwen.

"Now dear sister if you and Lady Lyra might want to take your stroll elsewhere." Elrohir said

"Why is that?" Arwen asked sounding rather curious.

"Lady Lyra's dwarrow companions had decided to use the fountain to bathe in." Elrohir said in Lyra's direction with slight traces of pity in his eyes towards her "And I and Elladan are planning to teach them a lesson. , if you consent Lady Lyra."

"No worries they deserve it. Despite their dislike for you race, they should at least show some respect since your father is allowing them to stay here." Lyra said rather annoyed at her companions before she let out a small chuckle.

"What is it?" Arwen asked.

"Oh sorry it's just that Elrohir and from the sounds of it Elladan remind me from another pair of twins I know." Lyra said which caught the attention of the two elves.

"Do continue Lady Lyra" Elrohir requested.

"Their names were Fred and George they were seemingly nearly the best pranksters that the school we attended ever had. They would always seem to be joking around and many thought they didn't have an idea on how not to joke around in a serious situation, but I was able to tell that they knew when to stop." She smiled fondly.

"When they found out that my father was the leader of the last generation of Magic Pranksters at Hogwarts, don't ask about the name I have no clue but many students believe that a lot of alcohol was involved, they nearly worshiped the ground I walked on since they held my father and his friend in such high regard. I was also able to shock them by being able to tell them apart. Sometimes for fun I even made them question their identities." Lyra said with a warm smile "They once told me that meeting me was the best thing since I don't address them together like everyone else did."

"These two sound much like you, brothers" Arwen said to her brothers "Barely anyone besides me, Father and Glorfindel can tell you apart."

Elrohir's response was just having an almost evil like smile on his face before he got rather close to Lyra.

"So Lady Lyra why don't you show me if you are your father's daughter." he said he picked her up bridal style and ran away from Arwen.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next few hours that Lyra spent with the elven twins were a blur for her, the only things she could remember was elfish wine, multi colored dwarrows, messy libraries and oddly Ruby in a tutu as well as she could suddenly understand elfish.

She was now currently standing between Elladan, who was on her right, and Elrohir who was on her left while they were being scolded by a mixture of Lindir, and Elrond's chief Counselor whose name was escaping her mind at the moment, while Elrond was sitting at his desk and Glorfindel was leaning against a wall while attempting to hide his quite chuckling.

Lyra was really starting to dislike Glorfindel, it wasn't like he was a bad or anything it was because when he was around her she couldn't keep the snarky demeanor she had formed around her making her a blushing mess.

Soon her scolding with the twins was over and she was banned from having any kind of drinking till she comes of age, something that she had agreed with fully.

There were also several good things that came from the misadventure with the two elven twins. One, she knew that dear Ruby was okay and that she hadn't gone crazy with the fact she saw Ruby unfurl a pair of wings, though he and Elrond's stallion seem to rather like the tutu and were heartbroken when she banished them off of them.

The next thing was that she found out that her sword was nearly four thousand years old and had belonged to an elven king, the previous King of what is now called Mirkwood. From what she had been told the name had been forgotten by all but the Mirkwood elves, and had been lost in the battle that took the King's life.

She had sat on her bed and looked at the sword for hours, oddly fascinated by every detail. It felt warm yet harsh at the same time showing her that the same sword the provided her protection and comfort had seen battles and many had died at the hand of its previous owner. That night she wasn't able to get any sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Next day was one of her most terrible ones on middle earth as her migraines reached a peak. The headaches that started as small turned into migraines that attacked her with no remorse. Her head felt like splitting apart as she found the reason for them. Magic.

Ever since she came to middle earth she could feel something different in magic though at that time it wasn't enough to worry her but now it did. The magic of the great elven city was trying to suppress hers. It was attacking her mind and magic at the same time and it made her feel no little pain.

It was during one of these wretched migraines that she was found by someone that fascinated her. Glorfindel.

''My Lady, are you alright?"

Glorfindel said with concern as he saw tears adoring the beautiful maidens face. Lyra attempted to speak but whimpered as another wave of pain went through her.

The next thing she remembered was laying on her bed as soft soothing singing filled her mind and made her feel lighter than she had in days.

She was given some elven medicine as she tried to avoid the beautiful elves eyes. She felt so ashamed as she explained that she had been feeling the pain from days.

"Why must to hide your pain my lady?"

"Because no one ever cared" Lyra mumbled not knowing he heard.

"I do now" Lyra looked up immediately only to see his eyes soften and saw an emotion in them that she

couldn't describe yet she knew, she could trust him.

"Let me help you, Lyra" Lyra smiled softly as she nodded, she could use some help.

XOXOXOXOXO

It was days later that she was finally able to escape the elves and rejoin the company. She had been talking to Bilbo who was going on about someone called Lady Yuvanna, and plant life, when Thorin in all his arrogant glory had walked up to her

"Mistress Evans I do believe you owe us an explanation about that trick with the snakes earlier." he pretty much demanded while avoiding eye contact.

'Strange' Lyra thought as she stared at the dwarf.

"Manners Master Dwarf" she replied enjoying the annoyed look he shot her before the others began to shoot opinions about random stuff from her magic to the dress that she was wearing, why she would never know nor would she care.

"Calm down. That was is Parseltongue which basically allows me to talk to snakes. It's an ability passed down in my mother's family. Thankfully these snakes helped me kill these orcs" Lyra explained.

"Was that you first kill?" Ori, one of the youngest asked her with smile.

"No" Lyra said coldly before she walked off not wanting her thoughts to drag her back to her first (though it was still up to debate) kill ,her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirrel. While he was pretty much evil and possessed by Voldemort it was still a life taken by her hands (rather literally) and even it was for a good cause she didn't like that she killed the guy.

Lyra never liked the idea of taking a life and she hopes that never will like it.

When she was in some of the gardens that were a good deal away from the company she began to look back, she really should go and apologize to Ori, human cultures and dwarfish cultures are vastly different and from what she could tell the dwarfs are a proud warrior race if the company was anything to go by.

'Lyra Potter'

At the sound of the voice which she heard in her mind she found herself really scared, last time she heard voices that she couldn't see the source of she was nearly sent to the Loony bin.

"Merlin, I hope I haven't lost my mind. I knew staying with the dwarves wasn't good for my mental health" Lyra mumbled holding her wand in her hand as she found herself in a fetal position, the voice knew her real surname and that freaked her since she had yet to tell anyone her real surname in middle earth and had been going by her mother's.

"Peace child for you mind is not lost." a kind female voice said from in front of her.

Looking up she found herself in awe at the beautiful elf before her. She had long golden hair with a pure white dress with some kind of silver pin and a circlet, and then there was the unusually bright glow that surrounded her.

"Who are you and how do you know about my real last name?" the young witch asked still in awe of the beauty of the she-elf but composed enough to attack if needed. The elf gave a feeling that felt like pure power and something calm and comforting like a mother's love which she could barely remember

"My name is Galadriel of Lothlorien, I know your real surname for I had seen you coming to Rivendell much like Lord Elrond, and I had been tasked by the Valar to gift you with something that will prove useful in your quest." The elf who was identified as Galadriel told her as a very familiar bag to Lyra came into view.

It was a plain brown colored leather bag with a bead embroidery Lily on the front flap, her school bag.

The young witch soon found herself rather confused as she accepted her bag. Why would these Valar/gods think a bunch of oversized textbooks would be any use to her here?

...Unless they put something else in her bag.

Lyra made quick of dumping the contents of her bag upon the stone ground, which was soon covered with several outfits that appeared to be more suited for travel than her Shire clothing, a smaller bag upon inspection she saw it held healing potions, something she could always use. Her school books and last but not least, her father's cloak.

She smiled softly as she felt the liquid like texture of her cloak; she didn't realize how much she had missed it until she held it again.

"May I have the delight of knowing what caused my friend such happiness?" Lyra turned around and smiled seeing Glorfindel.

"Nothing you need to worry about Glorfindel, just some…gifts from home that's all"

Glorfindel smiled as he came forward. "If you so wish we can post pond our…"

"No!" Lyra almost shouted before flushing and clearing her thought. "Em…I do not wish to miss our meditation …It helps, a lot."

XOXOXOXOXO

The next hour found them sitting in room near healing hall as Glorfindel softly sang and made her go through the steps to reaching one's mind.

Lyra found herself in the clearing much like that of a dark forest. She got to the edge and saw the seven layers she had Glorfindel had created, this time they had stayed firm instead of falling apart after several hours. She saw the foreign magic hurdled outside the wall and clapped happily. She was finally free from the migraines.

It was now that she noticed her surroundings. This was her mind but why was she in a forest usually it was Hogwarts that she landed at. This was when she saw something moving near the bushing but it was too fast for her to properly see though she did catch a glimpse. What she saw shocked her for whatever that animal was had her eyes, her emerald eyes.

Lyra's eyes snapped open as she took a deep breath. That was her, it was her animagus form. She squealed though she may deny it later and stood up. She hugged Glorfindel tightly before pulling away quickly as she realized what she had done. She smiled at him dazzlingly.

"Thank you so much, I…I am finally free from all the pain and…I think I found something worth exploring thank you so much."

Glorfindel gave her one of his smiles that made her insides turn into mush.

"This is the least I can do for you, Mellon" And with that he leaned in and pressed a light kiss on her cheek, he left after giving another one of his smiles leaving behind the blushing mess that just realized that she had a big time crush on her elven friend.

Who would you like to see Lyra paired up with.

Choices.

Legolas

Glorfindel

Also remember that Lyra's life is extended through the combination of Basilisk venom, and Phoenix tears. This is something I came up with Katzztar.


	7. FillerAuthor NotePoll Update

Adventures of a Lost Witch

Chapter Seven

**Note- This is a Filler, I just want to move on to the other stuff.**

As she watched Glorfindel leave, she couldn't help but rest her hand on the cheek that her friend had kissed. it rather confused her while she figured that she held feelings for her elven friend she just couldn't wrap her head around the idea that he would care for her like that. to her it was just too far off to even dream of. Deciding it would be best to go to her room as it was getting rather late, it would be best to take a look at the clothing that was in her bag to see what was in there.

Walking back to the room the elves gave her for her use while she resided her, she had to narrowly avoid both Nori and Dori (Likely about the cold shoulder she gave Ori). Once she arrived in her room and had closed the door she walked over to her bed and looked at her sword that laid on her bed. The gleaming red blade glowed brightly as moonlight hit it, despite the history she had learned from the elves she found some comfort in having the blade with her, something she didn't understand. She highly doubt that anyone in her family had been here before, plus from what she heard the sword was enchanted to only be held by those who reside in Mirkwood, quite a confusing revelation since as far as she knew no person in her intermediate family had any elvish blood.

Opening her bag she began to go through her bag she found the clothing and began to take a closer look at the fabrics and what was there. First there was a dark green cloak that would be a bit large on her, after that she found a kind of of over dress of sorts with something like that and a brown vest with stitchings of lilies on the edges, and a pair of plain brown leggings and a pair of travel boots. (Basically think of Tauriel's clothes but something more fit for Lyra's age)

Letting out a sigh she couldn't help but think back to the kiss she had received from her elven friend. She let herself fall on her bed as she began to feel rather frustrated at the feelings she had realized that she held for Glorfindel. She hoped that moon phase they needed would get here soon, the danger of this quest would be able to distract her from this issue, did she have romantic feelings or was it just infatuation toward the just hoped that the answer would show itself before leaving this place. As she drifted off to sleep she could help but find her dream rather odd, she dreamt of rings. Rings embodiment of forces of nature finding herself waking up she found herself wondering what caused that dream. She never really cared for jewelry such as rings. As she lifted herself up her right had pressed on something smooth and cool to the touch,picking up her hand she looked to find two simple rings.

"Great I'm creating things in my sleep again." Lyra thought as she remembered several times when she some how made several different objects in her sleep. Something that she still didn't know how she does it, which was something that she would really like to know how to do it when she was awake and moving, looking out the window she looked at the rising sun. Best to get a start of the day, perhaps she could asked an elf

**Author's note- Sorry about it being so short and very rushed. Any way I'm here to inform you that this story is going to be in the process of being re-written and editing. This story isn't going to be discontinued so you should be checking in every now and again for the edits I'll be making to the chapters.**

**Also here's the Results of the Poll so far:** _**Who should Lyra be paired with? Also remember no real romance will happen till Lord of the Rings.**_

Glorfindel-13

Legolas-19

Legolas and Glorfindel- 4

Elrohir-1

Elladan-0

Haldir-0

Note that I added some more choices for the poll.

Okay people sorry for this note being a real update, I hope you will continue to support this story. I have one last request, I would like you people to give me suggestions about Lyra's reactions to Middle Earth goblins, Beron, and future interactions with Mirkwood elves, and later on Lake town. In regards to Mirkwood remember that Lyra has a Mirwood sword that belonged to the previous king.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- Goodbye

As the last night fell of their stay in Rivendell Lyra had found herself in the stables with Ruby feeding him several apples that she had swiped from the many apple trees here. She was in a bit of a newer riding dress that what dear old Nicholas had given her in the Shire. From what she had gathered on their plans from what Gandalf had suggested of her would be that while Bilbo and the others would go on ahead towards the Misty mountains, she would accompany him to the White Council. Why he wanted her there she had no clue but had decided to go on blind trust with Gandalf.

While she would like to head off with the others, she knew even after she had apologized to Ori and told him why she snapped at him his elder brothers were still rather cross with her, so in a way it was good that she was staying with Gandalf. She wouldn't put it past the elder Ri brothers to slash her throat in her sleep. Thankfully from what she got from Ori this was only mild to what others had experienced when they angered them.

Looking at the setting sun she decided to go and meet up with the other's who were going to be present for Elrond's reading of the map, which was going to be Gandalf, Bilbo, Balin and Thorin.

Walking to the hall where the others were gathered so Lord Elrond could read the map so they could continue on their journey she found herself standing next to Gandalf as they were getting things underway. But of course Thorin's pride had to make it's ugly appearance.

"Our business is no concern of elves" Thorin nearly spat at Gandalf when he was requested to hand the map to Lord Elrond.

"For goodness sake' Thorin show him the map." Gandalf said nearly shouting at the Dwarf King to be.

"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect, as are the secrets it holds."Thorin said while putting his hand on the pocket that held the map.

"Oh sure don't give the map to someone who knows how moon runes work and can read it." Lyra piped him

"Watch you mouth girl. You have been treading on thin ice." Thorin snapped at her. "And we have no idea if there really is moon runes on the map"

"Oh my name is girl?" she challenged. " Well then, if you don't plan on giving the map to Lord Elrond to read. Why don't we just go on our merry little way to Erebor and pointlessly search for the door we have no clue how to find"

That seemed to catch Thorin off guard, Balin too apparently they didn't think about what they were to do if they couldn't read the map, since moments later Thorin begrudgingly handed the the map to Lord Elrond.

Gandalf sent her a thankful look, she didn't why though she was sure he would have said something similar if she didn't but in when she did. Though she would have to be careful on what she would do around Thorin for a bit, he was right she was walking on thin ice around him right now.

Elrond once he was given the map took a long look at, calculating the map with a raised eyebrow.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" Elrond questioned looking mainly at the two dwarfs present.

Thorin looked ready to say something but Gandalf was able to cut him off.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" Gandalf said.

'Sure a large group like this goes to the elves just so they know what's on a map' Lyra thought as she looked at Lord Elrond who looked like he didn't believe Gandalf's bluff at all.

Looking at the map, as some moon light hit it Elrond was struck with a through.

"It would seem that you were quite right Miss Lyra. There are moon runes on the map quite the keen eye you have." Elrond told them.

"Quite right you are Lyra, Moon Runes are a rare and very hard thing to spot. Quite the set of eyes you have" Gandalf complimented.

Elrond leads them all to an open area outside, on the side of a cliff, with waterfalls all around. The moon is behind some clouds. They walk toward a large crystalline tabl

The elven lord of Rivendell then lead them all to an open area outside on the side of a cliff with waterfalls all around it. Lyra looked up and saw that the moon they needed was hidden behind the clouds.

"Can you read the moon runes" Thorin asked his voice almost hopeful.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight." Elrond said to Thorin just as the clouds moved just as he placed the map on the crystal like table which began to glow and the runes on the map were then revealed.

While it was great that the runes were now visible she couldn't help but feel a little disappointment she was hoping for something more spontaneous. But despite the lack of something really flashy happening she saw the runes on the map, she could appreciate the idea of runes being hidden by certain phases of the moon during certain seasons it was a rather genius idea.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Elrond read aloud once the runes were fully visible.

"What's a Thrush?" Lyra questions while Bilbo questioned about Durin's Day.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf said. "and Miss Evans a Thrush is a bird that was quite common on the mountain before Smaug took it."

"This is ill news, summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us" Thorin said sounding worried with good reason.

"Thorin, we still have time" Balin said to the worried King to be.

"Time for what?" Bilbo questioned

"To find the entrance." Lyra told him with a small laugh.

"Exactly To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin explained

"So this is your purpose for seeking what has been hidden on the map. You wish to seek your way in the mountain" Elrond said while looking a little displeased in her direction, likely because he saw the scars from the Horntail she had faced months ago.

"And what of it" Thorin demanded.

"There are some who would not deem it wise to undergo such a quest." Elrond replied as Thorin took back the map.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"You are not the the only one who stands watch over middle earth, Gandalf" Elrond told the elderly wizard before he began to walk away.

Gandalf then nodded to Lyra which pretty much meant the she was needed to follow him. While the others got ready to leave.

O'XOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO

After Elrond read the map and Bilbo, Balin and Thorin left to headed back to the others, while she and Gandalf followed Lord Elrond to some pavilion. While Gandalf and ELrond talked Lyra just stayed quiet and listened to what the two were saying.

"With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he's answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I." Gandalf told the elven lord.

With what Gandalf said that was putting it lightly, the were borderline suicidal with their mindset about the quest. They would be willing to die to get their mountain back, which even though she really couldn't stand most of the company mainly Thorin she wouldn't want them to die or anything.

"It is not I you must answer to Gandalf" Elrond said crypidly.

As the two looked ahead of them to a woman who was already there, as she turned around Lyra realized that it was Lady Galadriel.

Lyra smiled as the Elven Lady's eyes landed on her and gave her a small nod before turning to Elrond and Gandalf again.

"Mithrandir. It has been a long time." Galadriel said with a kind smile.

Grey Pilgrim? Was that Gandalf's name with the elves. Thinking Lyra then thought that the word translation for wonderer sounded more fitting with Gandalf.

"Nae nin gwistant infanneth, mal ú-eichia i Chíril Lorien" Gandalf said in Sindarin.

Which her still surprising understanding of the language translated into Age may have changed me, but not so the Lady of Lorien. Looks like Gandalf is a charmer.

Galadriel just smiled at what Gandalf said.

"I had not idea that Lord Elrond sent for you" Gandalf said to her while giving the elvish woman a bow.

"He didn't I did" a new voice said, turning she saw a wizard with power much like Gandalf, but strong walk in, but instead of the Grey robes like Gandalf wore or the Brown ones that Radagast wore this wizard had on white robes.

"Saruman" Gandalf said looking at the wizard surprised at his appearance here.

"I see you have been busy of late my friend." the white wizard said before his eyes found her and seem to be widen in surprise. " A new wizard"

"No, Not a wizard I'm a witch. While I still have magic like you, unlike you I'm more free to use it than you wizard here are." Lyra said.

"Who sent you?" Saruman questioned with a look in his eye that Lyra couldn't place but didn't like.

"Don't really know about that but I think Fate. But I don't think it was to help out like you and the other wizards here" Lyra said to the man before the three then began their meeting

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The meeting of the white council had been concluded, the when dawn had broken the elves had found that the dwarfs had left right under their nose and so he and Gandalf would be catching up with the dwarfs on Ruby's back which would be faster with Ruby's wings.

Gandalf was still at the Pavilion arguing with Saruman, a wizard that Lyra did not like one bit. While she didn't have any real reason to dislike the man she just had a bad feeling about him.

She was getting Ruby to head out with them making sure that the reins were good, she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that she was no longer alone in the stables.

"I take it you are leaving then, Mellon" the familiar silk like voice of Glorfindel said as he came close to her.

"Yes the map's been translated and now there the fact that the Dwarfs new year is the only time we would be able to open this hidden door." Lyra said as the rather familiar feeling that she got everytime he elven friend was near.

"You could stay here my friend. Lord Elrond would allow it" Glorfindel said. "The dwarf will wake the dragon. I do not wish for you to perish because of the stupidity of dwarfs"

Lyra felt touched.

"But if you must go it would be best to do so now. The twins I belive are planning to do something to make you stay longer. Something about blocking the enterance, But i do belive that wouldn't be an issue for you." Glorfindel said as he motioned to the large and beautiful black wings on Ruby's body.

"I should get going, and my friend I survived Dragon fire once before and I'm going to make sure that I do so again. So don't worry I'll be back" Lyra said " Think of it as a see you later"

Lyra just got on Ruby's back and was about to take off before she looked back at Glorfindel who was looking at what she guessed was his own horse. She then quietly got off Ruby before she hopped on a box and planted a light kiss on her friend's check.

Which was all that her sudden bravery allowed before she suddenly felt the need to run, which was she did. At least she could say that they were even now, and it was now time to get back on track with the quest and find the company and get to the mountain.

As her and Gandalf left Rivendell, she felt a bit sad she really had liked staying here for the past week. But she needed to finish this quest and then go back to her world to say good bye and finish off Voldy. She would do what she could to return here.

"Ready my dear?" Gandalf asked her once Ruby touched back on the ground.

"Yeah, we need to collect the company before they scare off Bilbo" Lyra said. worried for the hobbit, she didn't need to be clever to see that Bilbo wasn't all that comfortable with the dwarfs.

Author's note- Yeah not the best but hopefully this is good for you all I'm just trying to get back my least favorite part Goblins. Now any ideas on what Lyra does when Thorin starts to bad mouth Bilbo.

As for the Poll: The choice for both Legolas and Glorfindel was removed since I have very little idea on how a real relationship works much less a M/F/M. Also to make things easy for me I'm now going to count the votes on the polls, so any votes in my PM box or reviews will not be counted.

Glorfindel- 14

Legolas-11

Elrohir-1

Elladan-0

Haldir-0

Also I edited some of the past chapters so I would be a good idea re-read them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Author's Note- Sorry for it taking so Long I've been busy with the school year wrapping up.

Lyra was getting ready to strangle Thorin, he truly believed that Bilbo was nothing but a coward inside and out. He knew nothing of Bilbo. Before long Lyra found herself over to Thorin and had punched him.

"You Bloody idiot. You know nothing about Bilbo. He is a Hobbit, his race isn't made for battle like men, elves or even you dwarfs." Lyra shouted at the Dwarf to be King.

"Quite! Girl you weren't there when he had attempted to leave us in the cave. That Hobbit had been nothing but a burden since this journey started. He should have stayed back in his precious Shire." Thorin yelled at her, his hand ready to draw his sword.

"He was probably sick of you dwarfs treating him like nothing but the dirt off your boots. Like he was nothing but dead weight. He's no warrior but he is the bravest Hobbit to ever come out of that Shire and I'm going to make sure he goes home in one piece and alive" Lyra nearly snarled. "So _Thorin Oakenshield _is this going to be the King you are going to be? One who leaves people behind just because they are not warriors."

With what the young witch told them their were a mixture of anger and shock, and for some guilt at realizing just how they had treated the Hobbit. While their pride wouldn't let it they knew that Lyra was right they treated Bilbo awfully.

To Lyra they at least had the decency to look guilty.( Well all but Thorin still saw himself as right)

" It matters not! Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone. It seems that we have to rely on Evans and her magic to get the Arkenstone." Thorin spat resulting in Lyra giving him another punch. But unlike the other one this one was accompanied by a loud snap.

Lyra quickly pulled her arm back as she felt the bones in her hand snap like sticks. She did not expect that and from the looks of the dwarfs they did not either

"No he isn't" a familar voic said, Lyra's head snapped to the side and she nearly squealed with joy. Bilbo!

"You're okay!"

"He's not the one." a new voice said from Bilbo's direction.

Step away from one of the trees, Lyra's eyes widen in surprise at the person who step out from behind one of the large wood oaks. The man had brown hair kinda long but messy and dirty as well what looks the stubble for what could become a beard, and some slightly familar clothing and symbols. The symbols of Hufflepuff, and Hogwarts.

She knew exactly who this was.

"About I found you Diggery"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Author's Note- Sorry for the wait, I hope you are going to enjoy this Chapter.

* * *

"About time I found you Diggery!" Lyra said with a large smile and a laugh of relief at the sight of the dirty Hufflepuff.

It was a great surprise to run into him on the way to the mountain, the witch had thought she would have to begin her search for Cedric after she assisted the Dwarfs with the Dragon issue ( assuming she survived), but seeing him here was a great surprise and it gave her a sense of hope. That she would be able to go home, it seemed that Fate was right she did come across Cedric on the way to Erebor.

While it made her happy at the idea of returning home, it also made her sad because it would be that the quest was nearing a closure and she didn't even know if she would be able to find a way back once she left.

"Miss Evans, just who is boy," Thorin voice demanded (it seemed that her earlier comments really didn't do anything to him)

"Great Observation Thorin. No one was able to tell that Cedric was a boy. Quite the genius you're becoming." Lyra said sarcastically.

Cedric stared at the possible fight that was close to breaking out between Lyra and this midget man called Thorin. He was more wondering why Lyra was with them in the first place, from how she was acting it seemed that she had recently snapped at them. But this Thorin doesn't seem to know when he's fighting a losing battle. At Hogwarts everyone (even the students from the visiting schools) knew not to mess with Lyra Potter after she had exploded.

"Miss Evans, Thorin! Enough of your pointless biggering. In case you have forgotten the Misty mountains are home to goblins. Which will be upon us once the sun sets so let us get a move on before we are overrun with goblins." Gandalf shouted at the two resulting in Lyra giving a huff in reluctance as she surrendered the fight and Thorin gave Gandalf a glare, clearly still pissed at what Lyra told him earlier.

But shortly after Gandalf yelling at them a howl echoed through the mountains. Everyone hearing the howl began to look around.

"Right out of the frying pan," Thorin trailed

"And into the fire. Run! RUN!" Gandalf shouted resulting in them running.

"Lyra what the bloody hell is that!" Cedric yelled just as several wargs leaped out of the woods and nearly took a bite out of him before nearly eating Bilbo, but the Hobbit was quick on his feet and was able to duck behind a rock.

"You mean to tell the whole time you have been on this mountain you never ran into Wargs! You lucky bastard." Lyra shouted at the older teen as the giant wolves chased them to a cliff that had a few trees on it.

"That's why I'm asking"

They had managed to take down a few of the wargs but they were quickly overrun by their sheer numbers, Lyra had the sneaking feeling that something big and bag was coming. What or who it was she had no one thing she was for sure, she had no intention of facing it. As they approached the edge of the cliff.

"Into the trees! Climb you fools" Gandalf shouted at the company which resulted in them climbing the few three that seemed to have grown a good bit away from the others trees of the mountain's forest, as odd as it was they all took advantage of it so they could escape the jaws of the wargs, and the blades of the orcs.

Lyra didn't know why but it seemed to her that these Orcs were more determined to kill them than the ones she faced near Rivendell, a more important goal. She really wasn't liking this.

The witch's eyes sharpen as the wargs seem to back off as a much large warg, a white one came out of the trees, which on top of this warg was a white Orc. A much tougher looking one at that, heavily scarred and armed. He was the leader of the Orcs that were after them, that much she could tell.

"Azog!?" Thorin said from his branch on the tree in what could only be called total shock at the appearance of the white orc.

The name sounded rather familiar to Lyra but she really couldn't place where she heard it before, she had heard so many stories from the dwarfs. He was an old enemy, that much she was sure of. Maybe they thought he died in battle or something.

Hearing some sort of comments in the orcs language from Azog she felt a chill go down her spine. This guy was bad news. she could help but find herself holding on tightly to the tree she was in and was glad that she was on the three closest to the cliff.

She really couldn't explain why she was feeling so scared, she faced Orcs before but it was something about this one that scared her, she wasn't sure how but she felt a strong darkness on him almost like Voldemort but much more fouler and darker.

Before she's realized it the three closest to the edge of the clift was the only one standing and there was a fire barrier formed by the fallen trees and what looked like pinecones.

"Lyra just what is that white creature." Cedric asked shakily motioning to Azog.

"Azog, an old enemy of Thorin's. Shortly after losing their home to Smaug, a giant greedy dragon, they went to their ancestors homeland in search for a new home but if had been in the orcs grasp for some time. There was a war, a lot of their kin died, and Azog was the Orcs leader and killed Thorin grandfather the former king of the Dwarfs and drove his father mad or something like that." Lyra said stopping several times to try to remember Balin's story about the Dwarfs' war for their home land.

"So Thorin hates this guy because he killed his grandfather."

"Yeah, I think Thorin fought him back then and thought he killed him or something."

"So he's trying to finish what he started?" Cedric questioned while pointing to Thorin who looked ready to murder the Orc.

"That Bloody-" Lyra began to shout just as the roots in the tree began to give way resulting a very forceful motion and her nearly falling out of the tree which with her luck that she was dangling over the cliff and her arm was grabbed by Cedric as he hands began to lose their grip on the branch she had been on.

"Hang on I got you Lyra" Cedric yelled just as the Thorin ran to charge at the white orc.

"Thank you Cedric, I really owe you one." Lyra nearly cried, this day was just one mishap after another, hearing the yells of the others she knew that Thorin had began his battle with Azog.

She didn't need to see Thorin's fight to know that he was pretty much getting a beat down. from her spot on the tree she could faintly see that she wasn't the only one hanging on the edge of death. She could faintly see Dori and Ori hanging for dear life.

Soon the other dwarves began to leave the tree and fight the orcs and their wargs. Thankfully she was distracted by the fact she was hanging. Another jerk from the tree's root giving way and Cedric was the one hanging on the tree by his free hand.

Hearing a semi familiar screech she saw giant eagles flinging their attackers about and off the cliff. Both the witch and wizard were feeling panic, not really knowing if the eagles would head for them and the company next. But seeing the birds pick up some of the company and dumping on the backs of other eagles.

"Looks like they are here to help us" Lyra said watching the dwarfs ride away on them as she decided to do the stupidest thing she would ever do and let go of Cedric's hand who soon followed.

It was only moments of free falling (and screaming) when she saw the familiar black pegasus swooping under her as Cedric was caught by one of the eagles.

"You damned horse please don't run off like that!" Lyra shouted at her stead as she wrapped her arms around her Pegasus's neck.

Ruby gave what the witch was going to consider a Pegasus 's way of agreeing with what she said.

She found herself passing the eagle that had Thorin and saw that he was knocked out as well as injured pretty bad, pulling the bag to her lap she began to dig through it to find the smaller pouch that had her potions were in.

She may not like the bastard but the dwarfs needed him, plus she couldn't just let someone die. She had the possible means to help so help she would.

After finding the pouch she began to look for any potions that would help his wounds, blood cleaner potion, a blood replenishing, and a pain reliever. They would be needed after Oin had patched him up.

Looking up at she saw the eagles were descending towards a large rock, she would needed to explain to the Company Healer what the potions would do.

* * *

Author's Note- Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

The Final Results for Lyra's Pairing in the Lord of the Rings.

Glorifindel-25

Legolas-23

Soon Beron and Mirkwood is coming up,I would like to know if you people have any request on Lyra's dealings with them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Erebor in sight

Once they had landed Lyra made quick work of telling Oin ( which also included a bit of yelling) about the effects of the potions (and mentioning that he would have to be forced most likely due to the taste of the damn things.). Thankfully Oin took them and managed to have Thorin drink the potions with no complaint. While the dwarfs were crowding around Thorin waiting for him to wake up she and Cedric just stood off to the side.

"So Lyra how did you break your hand?" Cedric asked motioning towards her right hand.

"What are you~" Lyra trailed off looking at the hand in question and suddenly felt the throbbing pain coursing through it. "Thanks for reminding me that it was broken" Lyra managed through clenched teeth. "You don't happen to have a spell or anything for broken bones, do you?"

"Luckily I do, being on the quidditch team you break bones a lot so I learned it when I broke my arm after my seventh game, _**Episkey. **_"Cedric said before he tapped her hand with his wand which made a loud crack and the pain in her skyrocketed before it dull.

"Thank you Cedric. I'll have to remember that one." Lyra said as she rubbed her sore hand while glad the spell worked quick and her hand was now fixed.

"I'm surprised that you forgot your hand was broken especially with the whole hanging off a tree that fell over on a cliff. But considering your history I really shouldn't be surprise with your track record." Cedric said shaking his head lightly in good humor.

The witch and wizard's conversation soon turned to what they had been doing since they were in Middle Earth (though Lyra had to tell Cedric what the world was called) and it led to Lyra's disbelief that Cedric was pretty much alone since he woke up on the mountain, and Bilbo was the first person he met that was capable of speech.

Though soon Thorin woke up to the joy of everyone (not really Lyra but she was glad that he wasn't dead), which he pretty much stood up right away (much to Oin's protest) with minimal help from Fili and Dwalin before making his way over to where Bilbo stood.

"You," Thorin growled. "What were you thinking? You nearly got yourself killed" The relieved atmosphere was then gone as Thorin started acting like a dick to Bilbo. "Did I not say you would be a burden, That you had no place among us" Cedric took a step away from Lyra as she was looking ready to tear the Dwarf Prince a new one. "I have never been so wrong"

At the last statement he said Lyra found herself rather dumbfounded at the dwarfs words, it seemed that being knocked around by wargs seemed to have knocked around his head a bit. His personality had done a complete 180 when concerning Bilbo, more so when the Dwarf grabbed Bilbo and gave him a hug.

After releasing Bilbo from their hug Lyra noticed that Thorin was looking into the distance with a sense of longing, following his gaze Lyra's eyes fell on the mountain in the distance.

"Gandalf is that. "Bilbo started looking at the mountain

"Erebor" Gandalf confirmed as the Dwarfs began to cheer at the sheer fact that their homeland was in sight.

"Lyra?" Cedric asked quietly while tapping on her shoulder. "What is Erebor and why are they so happy?"

"Erebor is the dwarfs homeland that was taken by the dragon smaug quite some time ago and we're on a quest to reclaim it by taking some stone that will give Thorin the right to rule the dwarfs since he's the grandson of the last king of Erebor, so he's the prince of the dwarfs."Lyra explained "Also the Triwizard cup is there so we need to go to get that to get home, and I know that because Fate told me, don't ask it's a real confusing story."

"I do belive that the worse is now behind us." Bilbo said looking towards the mountain.

Both Cedric and Lyra facepalmed at that statement.

'We're so screwed.' was the single thought that went through the two's head, it was the same thing that the hufflepuff had said before they had grabbed the cup back in the maze.

Author's note- Sorry for the long wait you guys, and for the fact that this chapter was so short, I'm getting back into the swing of this story. So me know what you think of the chapter, As for Cedric I'm trying to give him more of part in the company since I have him here. Like always let me know what you think and leave any suggestions you have.


	12. Chapter 12

Adventure of a Lost Witch Chapter 12

Soon after seeing the first glimpse of Erebor after what seemed like a lifetime, Thorin had decided they would continue at full speed to the mountain. Only for Oin to stop him on the grounds that he had been tossed around by a Warg and still needed to heal. But due to the stubbornness of the Dwarf Prince he was able to at least to convince Oin to let them head down the rock which he did agree to before adding that they would set up camp there for a bit to let everyone rest. Cedric had been quick to find a set of stairs that would lead down to the foot of the rock.

Everyone after becoming aware of the stairs followed Cedric and Lyra down the stairs as they fixed the stairs with a repair spell which let them get down to solid ground below without anyone falling to their death though there were a couple close calls But it was mostly due to the idea that the steps were already narrow to begin with. When they were on solid ground they had been quick to find a cave to make camp in. Oin was looking after Thorin while Dwalin and Balin were talking and others were doing other things to prepare for when night came.

Lyra was looking after Ruby who was looking ready to bolt like there was danger near by.

"Lyra something wrong?" Cedric said as he had pretty much materialized beside her which she gave a small jolt of surprise as her hand went to the sword at her waist. "I guess you became rather used to this world."

"Heh, yeah. I have but don't worry Cedic. We have a way home that is one reason why I travel with the dwarfs. The stupid cup is the reason we are here in middle earth. Fate was apparently thought I needed a break from Britain and had decided to send me hear, you on the other hand were apparently supposed to die in the graveyard that night. But by luck you knocked yourself out which made everyone in that graveyard think you were dead. Honestly I had thought you were dead myself. As for what's wrong it's Ruby, he acting rather odd he looks ready to bolt. I thought he sensed something around by the only thing around that I found was a rabbit burrow and some bird nest.." Lyra said

"Maybe it's not that he sense danger maybe he feels he shouldn't go anything farther?" Cedric suggested "Where did you get the Pegasus anyway?"

"Fate, who also is known by Harry. He lives in the Shire, disguised as a Hobbit. A hobbit is what Bilbo is, a rather small short person who has big hairy feet for a person their size." Lyra said

"Fate gave you a pegasus?"

"Well I didn't find that out until I was leading some Orcs and Wargs away from the others and Ruby just spouted them out of nowhere. It took me nearly four to five days to confirm what I saw after get poisoned, passed out for about a day then spending a few nights in medic wing then about a day with elvish wine, before i was able to see the wings for my self" Lyra said.

"Elfs? I'm guessing that they aren't like the ones back home"

"Nope, they are tall fair. They are ridiculously beautiful to the point where the most beautiful man and woman you can think of would be average in comparison to an elf, well an elf from Rivendell at least. There are three elven settlements, but I can only remember two at the moment. Rivendell and Mirkwood."

"I feel like I should have a weapon beside my wand, if we run into anything in Mirkwood, that name doesn't make me feel like it would be a safe journey through even with my wand." Cedric said as he put his hand on the pocket that held the slim piece of wood.

"I have a bow and arrow you can use. I mostly use a sword. Fate gave me the bow before I left the Shire I just never used it. At least it will be put to good use. Do you know how to use one?" Lyra inquired.

"Yeah though it's been a while. When I was little I deciced that I wanted to learn how to use a bow and my mum knew how to use one and taught me but then my letter came so I had to drop in since the headmaster wouldn't allow me to practice on school grounds. I can use it, thanks Lyra"

"I'm still surprise that you survived this long with nothing but your wand, goes to show just how much of my family luck i inherited." Lyra said as she heard some rustling in some near by bushes as she was taking her things off of Ruby's saddle to get to the bow and arrow for Cedric.

Once all her belongings were off the saddle Ruby took off into the distance.

"Do you think he'll come back" Cedric asked taking the bow.

"Honestly no, He was just a borrow, I'm sure that he just decided that he needs to go back to the Shire. But I'll be fine I got two feet I can use." Lyra said as she tucked some of her hair out of her face which Cedric laughed at.

"Ever hear of a hair cut?" Cedric asked, "Your hair is getting rather long Lyra."

"Yes I'm fully aware of the length of my own hair! and I can't cut it without the dwarfs thinking that I'm grieving over something, I had tried once but they tackled me to stop me from cut my hair." Lyra explained, "Something about hair for then is a symbol of pride or something, their culture is really confusing"

Just as Lyra finished her small rant Kili came up to them from the cave, which was becoming near invisible with the setting sun.

"Miss Evines we've been paired up for the first watch when night falls."

Lyra couldn't help but raise an eye at that, it was usual Fili who was paired up with Kili, at that moment Cedric took that at his moment to leave.

"Really? You are usually paired with you your brother, is he worried about Thorin?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, but it's also because of you friend"

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked before she widened her eye " Oh please don't tell me you dwarfs think he's in allies with the Orcs."

The look on Kili's face told her everything.

"Well, they did appear shortly after he arrived so you really can't blame us" Kili said "Though Thorin and Dwalin are beginning to question you as well."

"They're bloody idiots then, no offense Kili. I came on this quest for two reason well actually three reasons. One was to make sure Bilbo survived I may have not known him long before you guys came upon his door, but he was one of the kindest people I have met and I didn't want him to die helping you, my second was to find Cedric which i was actually expecting to find until after the quest, and third is the magical object that sent me and Cedric here to middle Earth a goblet for a death game that our school hosted, I have the gut feeling that the goblet is in Erebor due to

my luck. As much as I dislike your uncle I wouldn't betray you to the orcs, they kinda nearly killed me back in Rivendell."

"Why do you think it's in Erebor, and what do you mean by 'your luck'?" Kili demanded sounding defensive of his ancestor's home.

"By luck is exactly how it sounds, my chance of something happening to me. Which for me finding something means I go to the most dangerous place, which in this case is Erebor because of Smaug." Lyra said while knowing that Kili would tell the other dwarfs.

"What if this goblet you are talking about isn't in Erebor?" the dark haired archer asked

"Then I'll look else where simple as that."

The rest of the watch went by rather quick since Kili had a sudden interest in her and Cedric's brand of magic. She had managed to get some meditating time in which allowed her to get a brief glimpse of her animagus which was some kind of oddly colored dog like creature it had a majority of a blue body with diamond like patterns on it's flanks, and flowing purple mane. She should be start trying to transform soon. She really wanted to know what exactly she was on the brief glimpses of her animagus form it seemed to be really nimble, The unusual creature plagued her dreams

After their day of rest once the sun rose it was a race to pack up camp so they could move on, it was only about a day later when the orcs had managed to catch up to them. Which lead to a game of cat and mouse, though likely Bilbo had managed to sneak around allowing them to stay out of sight with some help with her and Cedric casting disillusion charms on everyone, which was quite a task in itself since there was 17 of them and they were moving so it was rather tough to keep the spell up since they also had to make sure to stay quite themselfs so not to draw any attention to them as well as keep focus on the spell.

They soon found themselves hiding behind some rocks as Bilbo was once again scouting ahead to see what path they could take. Lyra and Cedric were using this chance to rest their magic from using their magic to hide themselves from the orcs. After about 10 minutes Bilbo came back down looking rather panicked.

"How close is the pack" Dwalin asked the hobbit.

"Too close, a couple leagues behind us. But that's not the worse of it." Bilbo said catching Lyra's ears at the mention of something worse.

"Have the wargs picked up our scents"

"Not yet but they will. We have another problem"

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf said.

"No that's not it" Bilbo said trying to get to his point, Lyra while she wanted to explode she figured that it would be best to just stay calm and wait.

"What did I tell you? Quite as a mouse, excellent burglar material" Gandalf praised Bilbo as the dwarfs chuckled loudly in appreciation of Bilbo while the Hobbit in question was looking exasperated that no one was hearing him out.

"Will you listen- Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." Bilbo shouted when he had enough.

Which was something that Lyra had inwardly cheered Bilbo for, when they first left the Shire Bilbo was like a scared rabbit due to all the things happening around them but compared to then he had quite the backbone,

At the mention the dwarfs looked quite worried at the mention of something else chasing them, while Gandalf had a rather thoughtful look on his face.

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked. "Was it that of a bear?"

Bilbo looked surprised for a minute "Yes, But bigger much bigger"

"Friend of yours Gandalf?" Lyra asked

"Yes, in a sense" the old wizard replied while she just sighed. " There is a small house several leagues from here, if we make haste we should be able to make it to the house"

"Is he friend or foe?" Thorin questioned

"Neither. He will help or he will kill us" Gandalf said much to the dismay of the dwarfs.

"Well let's just hope he's in a good mode. At this point I would rather deal with a bear man than these wargs" Cedric said, "Besides one bear man or a whole pack of wargs, give me the bear man. Besides what's the worst could happen?"

They really make those words together forbidden.


	13. Rewrite

I'll be quick about this, I've going to rewrite my stories on my account to get myself re invested in them so tell me any changes you want.

When I'm done rewriting I'll be deleting every chapter except the first two.

Here's the order the stories are likely going to be fixed in.

Mirajane Potter:Mage Gal (Harry Potter x Young Justice)

Darkness of the Sea (Harry Potter x One Piece)

Surving Fourth Year with the Uchiha Brothers (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Kunoichi of the Warring States (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Emerald Sapphire and Ruby (Harry Potter x Pokemon)

An Adventure of a Lost Witch (Harry Potter x Hobbit)

Heavenly Chef (Toriko)

Creepy Witch (Harry Potter x Creepypasta)

Misstress of Death (HPx SN)

Violet Potter First Year Mentor

The Maiden and The Dragon.

Hogwarts Rejections letters will be the only thing to remain untouched.

So feel free to send in suggestions to help be rewrite this mess, and sorry about some of these stories who haven't seen a proper chapter in such a long time I'm going to try to get you one eventually.


End file.
